Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: Who would have thought a single wish would set off a major battle. Certainly not Jet. Jet seeks to restore his honor, but first he must help his enemy and save the world.
1. Wish Upon a Star

**SONIC RIDERS: ZERO GRAVITY**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters

Note: This takes place between Sonic the Hedgehog: Solaris and Sonic Heroes

Chapter One: Wish Upon a Star

It was one month since the Solaris incident, but for one bird, it has been four since his shameful defeat. For Jet the Hawk everything was going great. His had his best friend, Storm, his girlfriend, Wave, and was the leader of the greatest band of thieves in history. What more could he want? He would give only one answer: his pride. Ever since his defeat at the hands of Sonic the hedgehog, Jet no longer had a passion for racing. He even abandoned his title of Extreme Gear Master. Storm and Wave were becoming worried and tried to figure a way to cheer him up. That when Wave remembered the rumor of a great treasure called the Ark of the Cosmos. And that is where our story begins.

The Babylon Rogues mastered their way through one of the most challenging tracks of their lives: The Gigan Rocks. Legend has it that a shooting star that grants wishes rested in the center of these mountains and that no one has ever made it alive. Try telling that to Jet. Jet, Wave, and Storm easily passed the obstacles and made it to their destination. Deep in the mountains, the found a stone wall with a painting of Babylon Garden. Just below it, a chalice holding a green stone ring stood atop a pedestal. The ring was the Ark they were looking for. They knew the chalice was bobby trapped, but Jet handled it.

"Well, that takes care of that trap." Jet said proudly.

"Be careful, Jet." Wave warned. "This thing may have more then one trap."

"Aw, quit your worrying. I can handle it." Jet proclaimed.

At least that's what he thought. Jet was shaky as he tried to reach for the Ark. He was nervous that anything he might do would kill him. He touched the Ark. Slowly; he raised it out of the chalice, checking left and right before completely taking it out.

"S-s-see I t-told you there was n-nothing to w-w-worry about." Jet said shakily.

Wave could resist the urge to chuckle as Jet was literally quaking in his boots. Wave looked on to the night sky and then noticed a shooting star passing by. Wave brought her hands together and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Storm asked.

"Making a wish, idiot." Wave said rudely. "They say if you make a wish on a star before it disappears, it will come true."

"That's stupid." Storm laughed. "How old are you. How old are you, right boss?" unfortunately for him, he found that Jet was also making a wish. "I feel so lonely."

For Wave, she didn't need the wish. She had everything she wanted. But it wasn't for her, it was for Jet.

"_All I want is for Jet to be happy." _Wave wished.

"_Give me back my honor." _Jet wished. _"Give me the power to beat Sonic."_

Storm, not wanting to feel left out, also brought his hands and closed his eyes to make a wish and as the Albatross' luck would have it, the star he wished on crashed into the mountains next to them. The sudden impact caused the ground to start shaking. Jet noticed that the pedestal that held the Ark was starting to sink into the ground.

"Oh no, the trap!" Jet exclaimed.

"Boss, look out!" Storm yelled.

Jet turned around to the wall painting and noticed two huge boulders headed straight for him and his team. Thinking quickly, Jet raised the hand with Shahra's ring.

"I'll take care of this!" Jet shouted. "TIME BRA..." but Jet was cut off when the Ark in his hand started to glow. Suddenly, the rocks stopped falling. After a moment of confusion, Jet found himself floating in the air. "Wha?! I know I'm a bird, but I don't think should be doing this! Get down!"

"What's happening?" Wave questioned as she and Storm started to float too.

"Look at me, I'm flying!" Storm yelled like a child. That was until Jet bopped him in the beak. "Sorry."

When he was right-side up, Jet then figured out that this was all thanks to the power of the Ark of the Cosmos. The Ark slowly moved down Jet's hand and became attached to his wrist.

"Hah! Look's like my wish came true already!" Jet cheered.

Jet turned the group towards the track and suddenly, the Babylon Rogues were shot forward down the track with tremendous speed. But they weren't out of danger yet. People have made it into the Gigan Rocks before, but they never made it out. As they reached farther down the track, the power of the Ark had finally worn off. Jet, Wave, and Storm tossed out their Extreme Gear and landed before touching the ground.

"What was that?" Storm asked. "Did you do that with that magic ring, boss."

"Defiantly not." Jet said. "I know every ability of Shahra's ring and it defiantly can't do that."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Ark." Wave concluded.

Jet stared at the stone ring on his wrist and wondered what other powers it could contain. Suddenly, Jet inched back enough to avoid being killed by a stone spear. The rogues looked back to see three statues on ancient versions of Extreme Gear chasing after the Rogues.

"Uh oh, they look mad." Storm said.

"How can you tell? They don't have faces." Wave said.

"Who cares? Let's scram!" Jet yelled.

Jet and his gang set it to high gear and ran for their lives into one of the tunnels. Since these ruin were made by the Babylonians, the entire mountain was one big track. Jet, his gang, and their pursuers exited on the other side of the tunnel and came up to a ramp. Getting up to an excellent angle, the Rogues quickly shot off the ramp and onto another level of the track.

"Looks like we lost them." Wave said.

"That was a close on, huh, Storm?" Jet asked. No response. "Storm?"

Jet and Wave looked back to find that Storm was no longer following. Apparently, the large Albatross' girth weighed him down and was now being chased by all three of the stone guards.

"Ugh, that idiot!" Wave exclaimed.

"Looks like we have to save him...again." Jet rolled his eyes.

In another area of the track, Storm was hastily making his way through a field of tall crystals. Storm looked back to find two of pursuers and found that they were actually crashing through the crystals.

"Oh, come on!" Storm complained.

Storm returned his eyes forward and saw a gigantic crystal in his way. Taking a chance, the Albatross raised his fist and threw it a the crystal. The crystal shattered on contact. One of the shards was sent flying toward one of the statues and cut off its head to destroy it.

"Take that!" Storm boasted. He then noticed that he was headed for another ramp. "Oh boy."

Storm was sent sky rocketing and accidentally slipped off his Gear. One of the statue guards came up from under him and entrapped him by his arms. Storm squirmed around, but even the Albatross' strength was enough. The statue tightened his arms to suffocate the bird until Jet and Wave came flying out of nowhere. Jet held his fan and Wave held her wrench as they dived for the statue. Unfortunately, the statue swung around and kicked Jet and Wave back while still maintaining his hold on Storm. Jet landed back on his Gear as he watched his friend being taken away.

"Don't worry; we'll save you, Storm!" Jet shouted. "Wave, any ideas?"

"Just one: HELP!" Wave screamed.

Jet looked back as a grey and purple blur passed him. The missing statue was actually following Jet and Wave from the start and now had Wave trapped within his arms. Jet didn't know what to do. His weapons didn't work and with his confidence still in pieces, Jet couldn't rely on his speed. But this was his best friend and girlfriend he was thinking about. He couldn't give up that easily. Jet zoomed forward and followed the statues to the final leg of the track. It was a giant room filled with gigantic Babylonian statues. Jet tried to catch up, but the statues were too far ahead.

"I can't lose. Wave, Storm, I can't lose you." Jet told himself. Suddenly, without realizing it, Jet and his Gear started to lift off the ground. "I can't lose. I'm the fastest creature in the universe!" the Ark started to glow. "GRAVITY DIVE!!!"

A black hole appeared before Jet and moved forward to pass through it. The black hole sucked in Jet and spat him back out at speeds that would make Sonic jealous. He was move so fast in fact, that the gigantic statues in the room broke off the walls and started flying across the room. Wave, Storm, and the capturers could feel the sudden change in the atmosphere and looked back. Jet grinded along the flying statues to increase his already god-like speed and zoomed past the four. The aftershock cracked the statues from the inside and released Wave and Storm. Jet grabbed the two and their Gear before zooming away from the mountains. After a while, Jet and the others collapsed on a nearby hill.

"Whoa! Talk about your rush hour." Jet said dizzily.

"Boss, that was awesome!" Storm started shaking Jet. "You were like flying and went zoom and POW and..."

Wave ended Storm long and hyperactive monologue by whacking him in the beak with her wrench.

"Well that shut him up." Wave said. Wave turned to Jet. "Jet, how in the name of Babylon did you do that? You were faster then the speed of sound, maybe even the speed of light!"

"I...have no clue." Jet said honestly, smirking at Wave's comments.

"Maybe..." Wave held out her necklace and projected an image of the wall painting from earlier. "Maybe it was the Ark of the Cosmos. Legend did say that it did contain great power."

"Really now?" Jet asked. Jet fell back to rest his head on his arm. Jet held up the arm with the Ark and stared at it prideful. "I don't know what this thing does, but I like it."

Jet's gaze transferred to the starry sky above. Just then another shooting star passed by. Jet would make a wish, but he didn't make one. He already got it. Wave noticed that for the first in a long time, Jet was happy. Looks like her wish cam true.

"_Look out, Sonic." _Jet thought. _"I'm coming at ya with full speed." _Jet held up the Ark again. _"And this time, I won't lose."_

Meanwhile, Storm also saw the star and decided to make a wish.

"_I wish for a triple-decker cheeseburger." _Storm wished. Storm opened his eyes and found nothing. "Hey, that's not fair!"

* * *

The scene changes to a city far away to west. It was a city that far more advanced the Station Square, Soleanna, or Central City combined. The city buildings were lined with chrome, the signs were laser made, and it was entirely powered by one tower owned by the company known as Meteor Tech. everywhere in the city, strange silver robots acted as workers for the city. Since it was night time, all the robots were shut down for the night. All except for one.

"So, this is the city of Megalo Station." Metal said in wonderment. Metal was cruising around the city, testing out his newly acquired Neo form. Metal had already convinced Recter that Sonic was the enemy and now he needed to find Eggman to complete his plans. "Now where could he be hiding?" Suddenly he could feel something in his circuits reacting. "What's happening?"

Metal looked towards the sky and found a meteor show that somehow seemed to be affecting his circuits. But just then, one meteor broke from the rest and was headed straight for the city. But suddenly, it stopped and emitted a ray of light. The light transformed into a purple stone ring just like the one Jet has. The ring rolled onto the ground and stopped in front of one of the Meteor Tech robots. The robot suddenly became active and was followed by all the others. The one robot marched forward to lead the other on a rampage and only Metal was there to witness it.

"What's going on? The robots have suddenly gone haywire." Metal said. Metal then noticed the leading robot holding the stone ring. "It's that stone, but what is it?"

"It's called the Ark of the Cosmos."

Metal turned back just as a dark portal appeared on the ground. A figure arose from the portal and took the form of Nazo.

"What do you know about that stone?" Metal asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, but my friend, Erazor, knows quite a lot about them." Nazo smiled. "I am to guess that you are the one called Metal Sonic."

"What of it?" Metal asked dangerously.

"I have watched you over the years and I must say I am impressed." Nazo chuckled. "You have proven to be Sonic's most dangerous foe of all. I could use someone like you."

"Use?" Metal asked.

"Become my servant and join the Dark Rulers." Nazo offered. "With you at my side, conquering this planet will be a breeze."

"Forget it." Metal turned him down. "If there is anyone who will control the world, it will be me."

"If that's the way you want it, then I'll have to destroy you." Nazo smirked as he moved to a fighting position.

"Bring it on." Metal mimicked Sonic's usual phrase as he moved to a fighting stance.

The two titans of evil clashed, but the sounds of their battle were droned out by the sound of the Meteor Tech robots rampage. And so a new challenged has arisen that would decided the fate of the whole world. And it all started with a wish and a single star.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Megalo Mayhem

**SONIC RIDERS: ZERO GRAVITY**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter Two: Megalo Mayhem

The scene changed to the day after the Meteor Tech rampage. For some reason, as soon as morning came, all of the robots suddenly dropped out of site. So to investigate the sudden attack, G.U.N. sent their top agent, Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow was peacefully cruising through the cities air roads in his new hover car. But he was not alone. In the passengers seat was his best friend, Sonic, and in the back was the newest member of the team, Silver. Also in the back was Sonic's Gear, the Blue Star, along with Shadow and Silver's. Shadow's Gear was a black and silver board called Black Shot and Silver's was a purple and grey board called Psychic Wave.

"Man this is a sweet ride, Shadow." Sonic admired Shadow's car. "How did you get it?"

"Being an agent of G.U.N. does have its perks." Shadow smirked.

"Awesome." Sonic said.

"You know, it's really great that you decided to invite me on to this mission." Silver said.

"Of course. There is no way I would go on a mission without you. After all, we're cousins, right?" Sonic said.

"Uh...Yeah, right. Cousins." Silver said nervously.

Due to the time reset, Sonic never found out that Silver he was actually his and Amy's descendent. And since he had not told them; nor does he plan to, Silver convinced them that they were cousins.

"So what were you saying earlier about a stone?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. It happened last night." Silver began. "Blaze and I were sleeping when it just dropped out of nowhere and hit me on the head."

"That would explain the bandage." Sonic laughed as he pointed to the x-shaped bandage on Silver's forehead.

"It's strange because I've never seen anything like it." Silver said. Silver reached behind his back and pulled out a blue stone ring exactly like the one Jet and the robot had. "This is it."

"Weird." Sonic said. Sonic grabbed the ring and inspected it. "Are stones supposed to look like this?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Shadow said. "Meteor Tech is the most advanced industry known to man. It's because of Meteor Tech that Megalo Station is considered the most advanced city in the entire world." Shadow and the group entered through a tunnel that led to the industry. "It's there we'll find our answers."

"What? We're going to play scientist?" Sonic complained. "Man, what a rip-off."

Sonic carelessly tossed the stone ring between his hands, not knowing that they were being watched. Above them and out of their sight was a small security camera. The camera zoomed in on Sonic, or more specifically, the stone ring. Suddenly, the tunnels alarm went off and Silver looked back to see the tunnel closed off. Just up ahead, the tunnel was also closed off and several Meteor Tech robots suddenly attacked.

"Watch it!" Sonic screamed.

Shadow skillfully swerved the car around to avoid the robots first attack. But being such a small space, it wasn't long before they caught up. One of the robots grabbed the side of the car until Shadow put his foot in its face.

"Hey, buddy, hands off the ride!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow activated the boosters on his air skates and burned the robots head to a crisp. The robot fell limp and smashed into the floor below. Sonic joined in the party by jumping up and curling into his ball form. Sonic used his homing attack to take out three robots before jumping back to his seat.

"That was tight!" Sonic cheered.

"Heads up!" Silver warned.

Sonic and Shadow looked up to the roof of the tunnel and found a barrage of robots jumping down on them. The robots clung to the car and refused to let go. Suddenly, a barrier was formed around the car and pushed the robots off.

"Way to go, Silver." Sonic praised.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Shadow said.

True to Shadow's words, even more robots crawled out of the sides of the tunnel. The robots clung together to from a barricade in front of them.

"Now what?" Silver asked.

"Quick! Into that elevator!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow looked over to see that there was a small elevator that would fit them. Just as all the robots attacked at once, Shadow made a sharp turn and drove into the elevator, causing Silver to fall out a bit. The robots tried to reach in after them, but they missed and some of them even had their arms chopped off. The elevator had already been pre-set to stop at the 300th level, which was coming up fast.

"What was that all about?" Silver asked as he climbed back into the car.

"I believe that's what we're here to find out." Shadow said.

"Watch out. This could get messy." Sonic said.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were on edge as to what was awaiting them. Soon, they had reached the 300th level and the doors flew open. Just as they had suspected, a group of five Meteor Tech robots was already waiting for them. When the robots charged forward, Shadow set the car full throttled and crashed through the blockade. Three robots were still attached to the car, but soon let go as they came close to a dead end.

"Brace yourselves!" Sonic warned.

The three quickly grabbed their Gear and awaited the imminent crash. The crash created an explosion the burst a hole through the tunnel. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to levitate him and Shadow.

"Oh no, the car!" Silver exclaimed.

"Forget the car!" Shadow yelled. "Get Sonic."

Silver looked down and remembered that he had forgotten Sonic. Sonic was freefalling at a fast rate and Silver knew he wouldn't make it in time. Just when all hope seemed lost, a strange light burst from the stone ring in Sonic's hands. Sonic and the rubble around him suddenly floated in midair.

"What the hell?" Shadow question.

"I feel strange." Sonic said. "But...excited."

The stone ring moved down Sonic's hand and became attached to his wrist. Sonic smirked and grabbed the Blue Star to fall safely to the ground. Not far behind, the robots from earlier flew out of the tunnel and chased after the heroes. Shadow and Silver were prepared to fight until they realized the robots completely passed them. Sonic looked back and smirked as the robots began to chase him.

"Catch me if you can." Sonic challenged.

And a new race had begun. Sonic thought it would be fun to out race them, so he decided to turn the entire city into one big track. Sonic crashed through the glass roof of a building to land inside a train station. The robot quickly followed behind and curled up into wheel-like forms. This maneuver proved effective as now they were able to move much faster.

"Hmm. Not bad." Sonic complimented. "Let's see if you can keep up."

Sonic raced outside the train station and shot off a ramp that just happened to be there. Sonic, being the show-off he is, stood on one hand on his Gear and waved back at the robots with the other. Sonic and the robots landed on the ground, but two of the robots landed in the same place and destroyed each other.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Sonic Chuckled.

With three robots still on his tail, Sonic made a quick turn toward the next ramp. Sonic was ready to jump when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Acting quickly, Sonic made a sharp turn and jumped on a pipeline hidden between two buildings. While two of the robots remained on track, one of the robots was stupid enough to follow Sonic. Not knowing it was too heavy for the pipe, the robot fell down thirty stories to the ground.

"Logical patterns inefficient." The leading robot stated. "Switching to alternate adaptive thought program." While its only remaining partner moved on, the leader stopped in midway. "Program adapted. Switching to alternate methods."

The leading robot quickly turned to the opposite direction that Sonic was headed. Sonic jumped off the pipeline and found himself down a road with several trains crossing above it. Sonic looked back to see that only one of the robots was chasing after him.

"Look's like it's just you and me." Sonic said.

Sonic increased his speed and caught a huge lead ahead of the robot. Suddenly, the robot opened up its side and shot a wire from it. The wire made contact with the back end of the Blue Star. All of a sudden, Sonic seemed to be slowing down. The wire seemed to have connected with Sonic's Gear and instantly drained it of its energy.

"Whoa! What's going on!?" Sonic screamed. The robot quickly caught up and reached its arms out to grab the blue hedgehog. All of a sudden, Sonic felt himself being lifted off the ground. He then felt the urge to shout out two specific words. "GRAVITY DIVE!!!"

A black hole appeared before Sonic and the blue hedgehog passed through it. Upon reaching the other side of the black hole, Sonic suddenly shot forward with speeds he couldn't even reach in his wildest dreams. The speed proved to be an effective weapon as the aftershock rattled the machine behind him and tore it to pieces. The shockwave also lifted the trains off their rails and landed on the road below. Sonic soon slowed down when he found himself back at the train station.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Sonic questioned. Sonic gazed at the stone ring on his wrist. "Did you do this?" as if it understood him, the ring gave a sudden glow. "With you, there is no way I can get caught." Sonic turned around, only to have his throat grabbed by a metal claw. "Spoke too soon."

Sonic's capturer was the leader robot that had disappeared earlier. The robot predicted Sonic's tactics and returned to the train station before Sonic did. The robot raised Sonic off the ground and pulled him closer to his head.

"Surrender the Ark of the Cosmos!" The robot commanded.

"_The what?" _Sonic mentally asked.

When Sonic didn't give an answer, the robot pulled back its other claw. The robot threw its claw forward, but it never landed. The robot was suddenly entrapped in a green light. The robot released Sonic just before falling backwards to the ground. Sonic looked past the defeated robot to find Shadow and Silver.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you, Sonic." Silver joked. "You're lucky I used my powers just in time to save you."

"Yeah, lucky." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Just what where they doing?" Shadow questioned as he inspected the defeated robot.

"That robot said he was looking for something called the Ark of the Cosmos." Sonic informed. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with that stone on your wrist." Shadow said.

The three hedgehogs gathered around the strange ring and eyed it with interest. But the sound of sirens soon drew their attention away.

"Look, this isn't a good place to be right now." Silver said. "We have to get out of here before more show up."

"You mean run away!?" Sonic protested.

"Would you rather fight an entire horde of those things?" Shadow asked.

"Running away is good." Sonic suddenly changed his mind.

The trio jumped on their Gear and zoomed out of sight and exited the city before anymore Meteor Tech robots would notice them. But unknown to them, the fallen robot suddenly reactivated itself.

* * *

Back with the Babylon Rogues, Jet was sitting in his office, gazing wondrously at the Ark on his wrist. Wave was also there, making some quick analysis' of the Ark that was in their possession. Wave was working with some data files she downloaded from scanning the Ark and thinks she found something. 

"I think I figured it out, Jet." Wave said.

"Yeah? Whatcha got?" Jet asked.

"As I suspected, the Ark of the Cosmos is actually an important piece of Babylon Garden, invented by our ancestors." Wave explained.

"So what does it do?" Jet asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll need to analyze it more." Wave said. "But I think this stone's magnetic field is able to transmute a planet mass energy and create a singularity to..."

"Yawn!" Jet interrupted rudely. "Skip the boring speech and tell me what this thing can do for me."

"To put it simply, the stone can temporarily charge up gravity." Wave simplified it.

"Sound promising...so that power was gravity, huh?" Jet questioned.

"One more thing." Wave said. "The Babylon scrolls say there are five Arks of the Cosmos. One serves as the master unit, while the other four attract each other and serve under it."

"So...if they attract each other, then you should be able to build some kind of Ark-finding radar." Jet said. "Get on it."

"Understood." Wave nodded.

"B-boss!" Storm screamed as he ran into the room.

"Keep it down!" Jet ordered angrily. "And what do you want?"

"T-take a look at this." Storm said.

Storm held up a small portable TV that was already set for the news. On the screen, one of the Meteor Tech robots crashed into a museum and stole one of the artifacts. The item was shown on screen, which caught Jet and Wave my surprise. The item was a red stone ring that looked like one of the Arks of the Cosmos.

"Again, what you have just watched was a scene was taken earlier this morning from the Megalo Station museum." The announcer said. "A Meteor Tech robot has stolen a meteorite that was on display and is still at large. The robot is suspected to still be within the city area."

"That's an Ark of the Cosmos!" Jet exclaimed. "Storm, set a course for Megalo Station at full throttle."

"Right away, boss!" Storm saluted.

"Hah! So these things really do attract one another!" Jet smiled deviously

Jet fell back in his chair and began to chuckle in a sinister manner. Storm and Wave were becoming worried at what was happening to their leader, but didn't say anything. Ever since they found the Ark, Jet was slowly starting to change. It scared the two Babylonians. Storm ran to the control room and altered their course to Megalo Station and the next Ark.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	3. Botanical Bonanza

**SONIC RIDERS: ZERO GRAVITY**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter Three: Botanical Bonanza

Just outside of Megalo Station's walls, three Meteor Tech robots were trying to make a getaway. One of the robots was holding the stolen red Ark. But what they did not count on was the Babylon Rogues being on their tails. The three Babylonians chased after the group, but Jet was becoming impatient and rushed on ahead. Once the robots realized that Jet wouldn't give up, the three jumped into the air.

"You think that will stop me?" Jet said.

Jet raised his Ark to the air and activated it. Jet suddenly became weightless and drove towards the robots. Unknowingly, jet swiped his fan across one of the robots and destroyed it in midair. Jet crashed his board it the second robot and sent it plummeting to the ground. And with the last one, Jet swung his leg around and smashed it over the head. The robot was thrown down and smashed into a special dome that housed Megalo Station's botanical garden.

"Ugh, lost!" Jet shouted furiously.

Inside the garden, the robot was lying on the ground while still gripping the red Ark. Not long after, the robot shut down and released the Ark. The Ark rolled out of its hands and down a steep hill. When it had stopped, a shadow loomed over the Ark and picked it up. Back outside, Storm and Wave had finally caught up.

"Look, there's the boss!" Storm shouted as he pointed to the sky.

"Jet, you get back here right now!" Wave yelled.

But Jet promptly ignored her and activated his green Ark. Jet forced himself to become five times heavier than normal and dropped down after his prize. Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were finding inside the garden as another group of Meteor Tech robots passed over them.

"They don't give a guy a break, do they?" Sonic said.

"We just stand around here." Silver said.

"Right! Let's get moving." Sonic said.

Sonic started to walk forward until he was suddenly pulled back. Sonic dropped his Gear in surprise as two white gloves covered his eyes. Then, a familiar sound ringed in his ears.

"Guess who?" A female voice singed.

"Amy?" Sonic questioned. Sonic looked behind him to see Amy standing next to her new Gear. It was a pink and white board called the Pink Rose. "What are you doing here?"

"Fated lovers are always drawn together, silly." Amy flirted.

"Amy..." Sonic groaned.

"Ok, you got me. I was running away from those robots." Amy said. "I was so scared."

"_She's a really good actor."_ Silver thought.

Meanwhile, Jet was watching the scene from above. Jet clutched his fist in rage at the sight of the blue hedgehog. For a split moment, Jet's Ark seemed to give off a black aura. Amy dove at Sonic and trapped him in her signature hug. Just then, something fell out of Amy's possession. Jet gaped as it was the red Ark he was looking for.

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"The cause of all my troubles." Amy said as she picked up the Ark. "I picked it up and those stupid robots came after me."

"So that's it." Shadow examined. "If my guess is correct, those robots are after the stones that you and Sonic possess."

"Then that settles it." Sonic said. "Looks like the answer to all our problems is at Meteor Tech."

"Guys, we've got company!" Silver shouted.

As Silver said, five Meteor Tech robots spotted them and came charging. What they didn't realize was that the leader of the pack was the same one who chased Sonic through Megalo Station.

"You guys get to Meteor Tech. I'll hold them off." Shadow said.

"Are you sure?" Silver asked.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Shadow smirked. "I'll be fine...hopefully."

"Good luck, Shadow." Sonic said.

Shadow threw the Black Shot forward and jumped on it. Just as the Meteor Tech robots were headed their way, Shadow jumped out of nowhere and zoomed ahead of them.

"New target sighted!" The leader robot stated. "Target identified as Shadow the Hedgehog! Targets fate: Elimination!

The five robots switched their paths and began to chase after Shadow. This gave the other three, heroes a chance to jump on their Gear and make a breakaway for the exit. Shadow turned back and smirked as the five robots changed to their wheel form and rolled after him.

"That's right. Allow me to show what a true rider can do." Shadow smirk.

Shadow started down a giant hill that led to a gigantic loop. Shadow and four of the robots passed the loop successfully. But one robot didn't have enough speed and fell of in the middle. Next, Shadow came up to a ramp-like root and shoot forward off of it. Shadow landed inside one of the many greenhouses of the botanical garden. Shadow looked back to see that three of the robots survived the ramp, but one of them smashed into the wall.

"This is all that made it this far?" Shadow chuckled. "How disappointing."

Shadow swerved around the many potted plants in the greenhouse while the robots just crashed through them. Thinking fast, Shadow made a sharp turn and jumped through one of the windows. Shadow landed safely on one of the giant trees. Shadow looked and. Much to his disappointment, the three robots still followed.

"Initiate alternate tactic!" the leader robot commanded.

The two subordinate robots followed their commands and increased in speed. Shadow looked and gazed curiously at what they were up to. Suddenly, the two robots were at Shadow's side and sandwiched him between them. Shadow tried to squirm his way out when he realized what they had planned. There was a fork in the tree track ahead and Shadow was headed straight for it. Shadow tried to move his hands to release his rings, but the robots wouldn't allow it.

"Damn it." Shadow cursed himself. "Have to...reach it."

When they were only a few feet away from the fork, the two robots spilt apart. Shadow was thrown off the track and knocked off his board. Shadow grabbed the Black Shot and hurriedly looked for a way of survival. Just then, Shadow saw what looked to be a floating ring. He remembered seeing a similar ring during the World Grand Prix.

"Let's go this works." Shadow said to himself. Shadow flipped the board around and pressed a triangle-shaped button. "GEAR CHANGE!"

Thanks to Shadow's latest modification, the Black Shot transformed into a black glider-like vehicle. Shadow hopped on the Glider Gear and pushed himself forward. Shadow flew through the ring and shot upwards towards another section of the tree track. Elsewhere, the three robots were rolling by and headed straight for their main target.

"Shadow the Hedgehog eliminated!" the leader robot stated. "Moving to next targets: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose! Mission: retrieve the Arks of the Cosmos!"

"There's just one problem with that."

The three robots uncurled and scanned the area for the owner of the voice. Then out of nowhere, Shadow comes swinging in on a vine and kicks the two subordinate robots off the track. Shadow jumped back on his Glider Gear and dashed at the remaining robot. But the leader robot rolled back into its wheel form and moved away before Shadow hit it. The two started hitting against each other until they came up to another ramp.

"This ends here." Shadow said.

"Prepare for eradication!" The robot stated.

The two shot off the ramp and hovered in midair. The robot uncurled and Shadow jumped off his Gear. The robot threw a punch and Shadow threw a kick. Both attacks hit Shadow in the face and the robot in the chest. The robot rebounded and bashed Shadow across the face with it other claw. The robot prepared to finish Shadow off until it noticed him smiling.

"Confused? Look around." Shadow said. The robot did as Shadow asked and found that it was surrounded in a cage of yellow arrows. "This is where it ends. CHAOS SPEAR!"

The arrows moved from their positions and were thrown forward towards the robot. The arrows pierced through the robots arrow and shut it down. As the robot fell to the ground, Shadow jumped back on his Gear before landing. Shadow landed inside a giant hive-like structure. Shadow jumped off his Gear and returned his Gear to its original board shape.

"Man, I am definitely going to feel that one in the morning." Shadow said as he massaged his shoulder. But before he had a chance to relax, a boulder passed by him. "What the?" Shadow looked back. "You must be kidding me."

Shadow was unfortunate to find that he had landed in a hive filled with Meteor Tech robots. Over two hundred robots surrounded him and moved in closer to prevent him from escaping.

"Target successfully captured!" One robot said.

"Alternate plan successful!" Another robot stated.

"Preparing to eradicate!" Another robot said.

"You know, that can get a little annoying." Shadow commented. The robots moved in for the kill. "You have no idea who you're up against. I am the ultimate life-form: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The robot felt a strange surge through their circuits and the hive rooms green wall suddenly became red. The red walls emitted an aura that seeped into Shadow's body. Shadow's fur started to rise and suddenly flashed bright red. Shadow smiled in a fiendish way and let out a maniacal laugh similar to Black Doom's as the immense power began to take over him.

"Atmosphere changing!" One robot stated.

"Target power concentration rising!" Another robot stated.

"Hahaha! Welcome to my hell!" Shadow laughed. The robots were actually scared and changed to their wheel forms to run away. "There is no escape! CHAOS...BLAST!!!"

* * *

Back with Sonic, Silver, and Amy, the three were nearly to the exit when Amy asked.

"Is Shadow going to be ok?"

"Don't worry." Silver assured her. "After all, nobody can beat Shadow."

"Well, there is me." Sonic said.

"Like I said, nobody can beat Shadow." Silver repeated.

Feeling insulted, Sonic whacked Silver over the head. Amy laughed at their antics. Just then, a sudden shockwave came out of nowhere and knocked the three hedgehogs off their Gear. The four looked to where it came from and saw a red nuclear blast in the center of the garden.

"That's Shadow's chaos blast!" Sonic shouted against the shockwave.

"But where's Shadow!" Silver shouted back.

The nuclear blast slowly dwindled and it began to rain robot parts. All the parts hit Sonic and Silver, but none landed anywhere near Amy.

"Oh, come on! That's so not fair!" Sonic whined.

"Never mess with a girl." Amy said while twirling her hammer in her hands. "Especially one with a big hammer."

Sonic and Silver sweat dropped. As they attempted to free themselves from the pile of parts, Shadow suddenly appeared in a flash of light with his Gear as he replaced his power rings.

"Do you think you could be a little more subtle next time?" Amy said sarcastically.

"No." Shadow said dully. "We can't waste anymore time around here. We have to get to Meteor Tech fast. Something tells me that this so-call 'robot malfunction' is not what it seems."

"Then what are we standing around for?" Sonic questioned. "Let's jet."

Sonic and the gang jumped back on their Gear and raced out of the botanical garden. Meanwhile, high in the tall trees, Jet was looking down at his prey. The dark aura around Jet's Ark slowly began to increase. Jet raised his arm to use his Ark until someone grabbed him. The Hawk was ready to pound the intruder until he noticed it only Wave and Storm. When he was with his friends, the dark aura suddenly disappeared.

"Wave, what are you..." Jet was cut off when Wave slapped him across the face. "What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" Wave yelled. "Do you realize how worried we were?!"

"I-it's true, boss" Storm said. "You're really starting to scare us."

"Hmph! Whatever." Jet turned away from them. "Do you know where they are headed?"

"They said they were headed for Meteor Tech." Wave informed. "That where those robots are coming from."

"All right, we go to Meteor Tech and get back that Ark." Jet instructed. Jet threw his Gear forward and jumped on. "Babylon Rogues, let's move!"

And the three birds used the power of Jet's Ark to fly through the glass dome and speeded back to Megalo Station. Unknown to any of the anthro's, they were still not out of danger. The same robot that Shadow fought earlier burst out of the ground. The robots one eyes began to glow red and the holes in its armor healed themselves. The robot took to the air and flew off the opposite direction of the heroes. Towards the track of legends: Babylon Garden.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Race to the Finish

**SONIC RIDERS: ZERO GRAVITY**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter Four: Race to the Finish

Meteor Tech Industries, the source of the world's most advanced technologies. And it was also the home of the rogue robots. Everywhere, Machines were building more robots for their army. Meteor Tech robots scouted the entire factory for intruders, unaware of the four were already in. After sneaking past the city robots, Sonic and the others were able to sneak into the factory undetected.

"Ok, we're inside. What do we do now, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Shadow replied. "Why do I have to come up with all the ideas?"

"Because you're the smart one." Silver stated, making Shadow groan.

"Whatever we do, we better watch our step." Sonic warned.

But just then, one of the factories security cameras caught sight of the group of unwanted intruders. The alarms went off, meaning that they had been spotted.

"Too late for that." Silver said.

The patrol robots changed to their wheel forms and raced towards Sonic and the others. Sonic and the others prepared to counter the robots attack. But to their surprise, the robots completely passed them. The group turned around to find the robots true targets.

"Is that...?" Sonic questioned.

It was Jet, Wave, and Storm of the Babylon Rogues. It's been four months since Sonic, Shadow, or Amy had seen any of them. Silver saw them in Soleanna during the Solaris incident, but that wasn't something worth mentioning. As the robot charged at them, Jet used his Ark to make his team weightless and went on the attack. Storm crushed them with his fists, Wave clobbered them with her wrench, and Jet cut them up with his fans. With the real threat out of the way, Jet and the others landed in front of Sonic's group.

"Long time no see, Sonic the Hedgehog." Jet smirked.

"Jet!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's been a while, rat." Wave said rudely.

"Too early for my taste, pigeon." Shadow retorted.

"Hey look, they have more rats with them." Storm said.

"We're not rats!" Amy yelled.

"We're hedgehogs." Silver stated.

"Enough babble!" Jet cut in. Jet held his hand to Amy. "All right, pinky, hand over the Ark of the Cosmos!"

"What are you talking about?" Amy questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Jet exclaimed. "Not after you swiped the Ark right out of our hands!"

"Hold on a minute, Jet. Girls hate guys who rush things." Sonic chuckled.

"Rush?" Jet smiled deviously. "Don't you know, I'm the fastest creature in the universe. And today, I'm gonna prove it."

"Then let's settle this the old fashioned way." Silver cut in.

"What do you have in mind?" Jet asked.

"A race, you and me." Silver challenged. "Winner gets the Ark."

"You're on." Jet accepted.

"Sure you can handle this, Silver?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry. There's no way I'll lose." Silver said confidently. "First one to the control room wins."

"Then let's go." Jet said. Jet and Silver placed the Wind Rider and the Psychic Wave in front of them as Jet began the countdown. "3...2...1...GO!"

Silver and Jet swiftly jumped onto their Gear and took off at lightning speed. The others followed them, except for Amy and Storm. Amy was ready to follow when Storm jumped in the way.

"Sorry, can't let you go until you hand over that stone, little lady." Storm said.

"Get out of my way." Amy told him. "You really don't want to lose twice, do you."

"Me? Lose to you?" Storm started to laugh. Just then, Amy pulled her Mach helmet out of nowhere and placed it on her head. Storm suddenly realized who she was. "AAH! It's you!"

"Maybe this will jog you memory." Amy said as she threw off the helmet and reeled back her hammer. Amy whacked her hammer at Storm and ran off. "Later!"

"H-hey. Wait...up." Storm said dizzily as he chased after Amy.

* * *

With Jet and Silver, Silver seemed to be holding his own as he held a slight lead over Jet. But as they came to the first turn, Jet moved inwards and took the lead. They soon came to the first ramp and shot clear off. Jet, having more experience, made it to the upper level of the factory while Silver landed at the bottom. 

"Later, loser!" Jet called down. "Oh, and watch out for that hammer."

"Hammer? What hammer?" Silver questioned.

As Silver looked forward, he soon realized he landed on the Meteor Tech robot assembly line. And just over his head was a row of iron hammers waiting to pound him to dust. Silver quickly swerved to the right to avoid one hammer and swerved to the left to avoid another. Left and right, Silver was not only racing for the Ark, but for dear life. As Silver looked up, he saw that Jet was making his escape. Using his psychokinetic powers, Silver snapped all the hammers in two and made a clear path.

"There is no way I am going to lose!" Silver exclaimed.

Silver used his psychokinetic powers on his own body and forcefully pushed himself to gain speed. Farther on the track, Jet jumped off the higher ramp and performed a few tricks to show off. When he landed, he couldn't help but look back at his competition. He was surprised when a green blur swept past the hammers and was headed for his direction.

"He doesn't give up, does he?" Jet smirked. "But that's nothing I can't handle."

The next part of the track was to race through a row of giant gears. With the big hole in the center, it wasn't hard to get by. That's when Jet got an idea. As Silver came close, Jet reeled out his fans and swiped them past the giant gears. Finally, Silver had caught up.

"I will win this race!" Silver exclaimed.

"Oh, and how do you plan to win under a pile of metal?" Jet turned back with a smirk.

"Huh?" Silver questioned.

When Jet passed the row of gears, he plucked a feather from one of his fans and threw it back. The feather landed on the giant gears and caused it to collapse. Silver looked up in surprise when the gears started to topple over one another to fall on him. As the pieces of machinery fell on the grey hedgehog, Sonic and the others were watching from the side.

"Is Jet crazy or something?" Sonic said. "He's trying to kill Silver."

"What's going on with him?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know?" Wave said honestly. "He's been acting this way for a while now." Wave looked sadly at her love. She knew Jet would do anything to win, but never kill. _"Jet...what's happening to you?"_

"Hey, look!" Sonic suddenly shouted.

The others and Jet looked back at the junk pile as it started to glow a mysteriously green color. Suddenly, Silver zipped out of the rubble, protected by psychic force field.

"That was a dirty trick!" Silver yelled.

"All's fair in love and races." Jet replied.

"If that's true, then how about this." Silver said.

Silver dropped the force field and held his hand towards Jet. Silver created a pulse of energy that sent Jet flying off his Gear. With Jet out of the way, Silver quickly took the lead. Silver jumped of the next ramp and made his way to the last leg of the race.

"Looks like I win." Silver smiled.

"Don't be so sure." Jet's voice came from nowhere.

Silver looked down the track, but didn't see Jet anywhere. Silver saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked up towards it. What he saw defied the laws of science and logic. Jet was actually riding along the walls. Jet smirked at Silver's shocked expression and gazed down at the glowing Ark on his wrist. The others also looked surprised, save for Wave.

"How is he doing that?" Sonic questioned.

"_Jet's mastery of the Ark has improved much better then I thought." _Wave thought.

Jet jumped down off the wall and landed right next to the surprised Silver. The two anthro's pushed and shoved each other away as they came closer to a large steel door. The two pushed each other away as the steel door opened automatically to let the two inside. Unfortunately, they found that beyond the door was a mass of Meteor Tech robots just waiting for them to arrive. But that wasn't the end of it. Even now, a hundred robots were being completed simultaneously and stopped at the room.

"Now what do we do?" Silver asked.

"Have you forgot, I'm the fastest creature in the universe!" Jet stated. The Ark around Jet's wrist began to glow as he was lifted up off the ground. A black hole formed before him, which meant only one thing. "GRAVITY DIVE!!!"

Jet passed through the black hole and zoomed passed every single robot in the blink of an eye. As he passed them, began to malfunction, machines began to exploded, and all the electricity failed. The robots also felt the impact of Jet's assault and were reduced to dust. Silver could only watch on in disbelief. In one attack, Jet brought the entire factory to its knees.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Silver muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the central control room, a familiar egg-shaped villain was sitting at the master computer of the factory. The villain was none other then Dr. Eggman. The evil scientist shook his head in frustration and banged his fist against the computer board. 

"Why?! Why won't my machines respond?!" Eggman yelled. Suddenly, a loud booming sound could be heard just outside his door. "What's this racket, and now of all times?!"

Eggman jumped from his seat and stomped over to the door. But the moment he opened the door, Jet's Gear made contact with Eggman's face and threw him back to his chair. A moment later, Silver and the others arrived.

"Looks like I win." Jet gloated.

"Hey! Do I look like a ball to you?!" Eggman complained.

"Eggman? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What do you mean? I own this company." Eggman laughed.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"So that means you're the one sending those robots to hunt us down!" Jet growled.

"And he's the one sending all the robots on a rampage around the world." Shadow said.

"As much as I would like to take credit, I can't" Eggman said. "You see, this robot situation has been quite a headache for me as well."

"You know, I could arrest you right now if you don't start talking." Shadow threatened.

"Hah! Not even you can arrest me without a warrant, Shadow." Eggman smirked.

"_Damn, he got me!" _Shadow mental growled.

"But, since we're all friends, I'll let you in on a little secret." Eggman said. "Not even I know why they are running amok. But they appear to be following a leader."

"A leader?" Sonic questioned. "I guess for now, we'll have to believe what Eggman says."

"Then maybe the robot attack has nothing to do with that stone." Silver said as he pointed to the Ark on Sonic's wrist.

Little did Silver know, his sentence drew the eyes of unwanted watchers. Jet looked angered at the sight of the blue Ark and Eggman appeared shocked.

"_He has an Ark too?"_ Jet thought.

"Where did you get that?" Eggman questioned.

"So you do know something, Eggman." Shadow said sternly. "Spill it."

"All right, I'll tell you." Eggman said as he turned to his computer. "All robot activity in my facility is normally controlled by the mother computer. As the core of Meteor Tech it was supposed to be the perfect computer. But one night, I've been unable to control it. The core inside the computer is a stone similar to the one you're holding. According to my analysis, that stone is able to alter its surroundings and produce a special magnetic field.

"Huh?" Silver asked.

"It can control gravity." Shadow put it simply.

"Exactly. And that's not all." Eggman continued. "It also appears that the robot leader also holds a stone with a similar power."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"If my deductions are correct, the robot leader is using the other robots from around the globe to collect these stones and destroy everything in their path." Eggman explained.

"But why do they need the stones?" Sonic asked.

"That, even I don't know." Eggman said.

"They're drawn to one another." Jet explained. All eyes were now on Jet. "These aren't just any stones. They are spoken in Babylon legend as..." Jet trailed off when he realized something. "That's right! Girl, give me the Ark of the Cosmos."

But when the group turned to the entrance, they just now noticed that neither the pink hedgehog nor the large Albatross was with them.

"Amy's gone." Sonic said.

"Storm is missing too." Wave said.

Just then, Eggman's computer started beeping. Everyone turned to the computer as it projected an image of another city close by. On the screen, Amy could be seen running away from a tired Storm, but they were also being followed.

"That's them." Sonic said. "We have to hurry and get to them."

But just as Sonic was ready to turn and leave, Jet came out of nowhere and punched Sonic in the Stomach. Everyone jumped back at Jet's surprise attack and Sonic fell to the ground. Sonic was face down on the floor, holding his stomach, while Jet stood over him, laughing.

"The dirt suits you." Jet chuckled. "Stay out of the way and leave this to the real racers." Jet turned to leave. "Let's move, Wave."

"But..."

"I said...MOVE!" Jet hissed.

Wave, frightened by Jet's new personality, obediently followed Jet. Jet and Wave raced off back their ship to await the albatross' return. Shadow and Silver helped their friend back to his feet. Shadow and Silver glared at the emerald hawk, but Sonic looked sad.

"Jet...why?" Sonic asked before blacking out.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Aquatic Escape

**SONIC RIDERS: ZERO GRAVITY**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter Five: Aquatic Escape

Not far to the east of Megalo Station was the main source of its water supply, Aquatic Capital. The entire city was built over a hidden underground lake bed that dispersed gallons of water that rivaled Soleanna. Many of the roads were covered in water and the main mode of transport was a boat. But down on one of the ground roads, Storm was exhausted after chasing Amy, who was hardly even breaking a sweat. Normally, Amy would just leave him in her dust, but she felt bad for the bird.

"H-hold up!" Storm yelled

"And Sonic says I'm persistent." Amy groaned. Amy halted and turned to the Albatross with an annoyed expression. "Do you ever give up?"

"I-I c-can't let you g-go." Storm said panting. "I-I have to g-get that s-stone."

"Fine! If you want it that bad!" Amy said. Amy pulled out the red Ark and reeled it back. "I'll give it to you!"

Amy launched the Ark from her hand to the large Albatross. Storm, not expecting the attack, got hit hard in the beak by the small stone ring. Storm feel back and started to see stars.

"Ooh, pretty." Storm said dumbly.

Amy was satisfied that she was finally let out her annoyance on Storm. But soon she realized she was far from where they had started this whole chase. The intoxicating fumes of the factory had been replaced by a calm ocean-like breeze.

"Where the heck am I?" Amy questioned.

Storm sat up after a moment to recover himself, but that was a bad idea. Looming over him like a shadow was an infuriated Amy. And trust me; you do not want to get her mad.

"Uh...hi." Storm said nervously.

"Thanks to you, I got separated from Sonic, you jerk!" Amy yelled. Amy reeled back her fist and punch Storm across the face. And if that wasn't bad enough, she picked him up and started to slap him silly. "So you're going help me out of here! Am I clear?!"

"C-crystal clear, ma'am, sir." Storm said scared.

Amy let go of Storm and instructed him to lead the way. Storm hunched over and trudged forward with Amy following. But it wasn't all bad. Storm still secretly had the red Ark. Unknown to them, they were being watched. Just outside the city limits, the three hedgehogs were standing on a hill, scouting the city. Well, Shadow and Silver were. Sonic was still knocked out from Jet's surprise attack.

"According to Eggman, they should be somewhere in this city." Shadow said. "And with them, the robots leader."

"It could have hundreds of robots with it." Silver stated. "Bringing Sonic with us would put us at risk. But leaving him here would be an even greater risk. What do we do?"

"You stay here with Sonic." Shadow instructed. "I'll go down there and look for Amy."

"Are you sure about this?" Silver asked.

"Of the two of us, I am the faster. And if worst come to worst, I'll use chaos control to get out of there." Shadow explained. "And besides, Sonic is my best friend. He would never forgive me if I let anything happen to Amy."

"Then get going." Silver said. "Sonic and I will join you when he wakes up."

Shadow nodded in agreement and turned to pick up his Black Shot. He released the power ring on his left arm and clutched in his fist. The ring started to glow and Shadow disappeared with chaos control. Shadow reappeared in the center of the city. Shadow had an ominous feeling about the place. Something was missing. As Shadow began to search the entire city, he realized what it was that was missing.

"The entire city is completely deserted." Shadow said. "I don't like this one bit."

As Shadow continued his search, he thought he saw something inside one of the alleyways. Shadow moved in closer and cautiously looked down it. Shadow let out a sigh of relief that nothing was there.

"I think I'm starting to lose it." Shadow said to himself.

Just then, something crashed through the wall and tried to grab Shadow. The black hedgehog jumped and found that it was one of the robots. What he didn't know was that it was the same one he fought before in the botanical garden.

"Target sighted!" The robot stated. "Activate attack sequence!"

The robots eyes started to glow and four more robots crash through the city buildings. Shadow reacted quickly and jumped on his Black Shot and raced away. The five robots changed into their wheel forms and chased after the black hedgehog, much to Shadow's pleasure.

"All right, you want to play, I'll play." Shadow smirked.

Shadow and the five robots raced down the main road and passed the electrical arch that acted as the starting line. Shadow and the robots came up to a ramp and landed in the water roads of the city. The city itself was one giant maze that, if you slip up once, could be the end of you. As he came to his first turn, Shadow tried to turn his Gear, but he was slowly starting to slip from the water.

"Come on. Don't give in." Shadow said to himself. Shifting his weight backwards, Shadow was able to make the turn. "Yes!"

Three of the robots also followed his example. But when one robot tried to turn, another slipped and crashed into it, destroying them both. Shadow and the robots came up to a fork in the road and chose separate sides. Shadow and one of the subordinate robots took the left road, while the leader and the last robot took the right.

"Target lost!" The subordinate robot said.

"Our target is not Shadow the Hedgehog!" The leader robot stated. "We must search for the Ark of the Cosmos!" Just then, something inside the robots head started to vibrate. A pulse entered its artificial mind and started to take form. It then shaped into the red Ark. "Target located! Altering direction! Continue pursuit!"

The Leader robot changed back to its regular form and flew off above the city buildings. When the two roads started to connect, Shadow was found warding off the robot chasing him with his signature attack.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted. Shadow fired his arrows, but the robot maneuvered around them perfectly. "Damn! These things are just as persistent as Kumori." Just then, the second robot comes to join its comrade. "This day just gets better and better."

Both robots opened their sides and shot wires from the openings. After watching Sonic's race with them, he knew that those wires were bad news. Shadow quickly swerved around to successfully avoid the wires. Shadow smirked at the robots failed attempts. But his smirk soon turned to panic when he realized where he was going. They were headed for a very sharp turn and Shadow was going way too fast. Thinking quickly Shadow gathered a large amount of yellow chaos and brought them together to form his most powerful attack.

"CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow thrust his attack forward and made contact with the oncoming wall. The force of the attack pushed Shadow back enough so that he would not hit the wall and was able to make the turn. One of the subordinates was also able to make the turn, but its comrade slipped up and smashed into the wall. Now it was just it and Shadow.

"_Hold on. Last I counted, there were three." _Shadow thought. _"Where's the last one?"_

Shadow soon snapped out of his thoughts when the two came up to a large ramp. The two riders were tossed up into the air and thrown into a tube of flowing water. The tube twisted around and around to form a spherical shape. Shadow thought he was going to throw up. Finally, the tube spat out the two riders made them land in a wide water highway filled with boats and solid bubbles hanging above it. But for some odd reason, the robot landed in front of Shadow and grabbed him by the neck.

"Target: Captured!" The robot stated. "Preparing for eradication!"

"You guys just love to talk, don't you?" Shadow chuckled.

"Quiet, mammal!" The robot demanded.

Unknown to the robot, the conversation was merely a distraction. Secretly, Shadow conjured a single chaos spear in his hand and threw it upwards. The arrow hit the beam that was supporting the hanging bubbles and snapped it in two. Just as the robot prepared to kill him, Shadow filled back and kicked its head, forcing it to let go.

"Later." Shadow said. The solid bubbles collapsed onto the unsuspecting robot and crushed it underneath the weight. "That takes care of that mess." Shadow dusted his hands off. "But still, where could that last one be?" Shadow began to think until he realized what it was after. "Amy!"

* * *

Back with Storm and Amy, Storm was still moaning over being beat by a girl. Amy continually bashed him over the head to stop his whining. 

"Ow, that hurts!" Storm whined.

"They'll be more unless you find my Sonic!" Amy threatened.

Storm was literally quaking. Just then, they heard a strange sound coming from down the road. The two looked over and found the leader robot from earlier. The leader robot stopped in front of the two and flashed a bright light at them. The two waved their hands in front their eyes to prevent being blinded. Without knowing it, Storm held up the red Ark and suddenly caused the robot to explode.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Storm said. Storm and Amy gathered around the destroyed robot. The head of the robot was wide open and Storm found an unexpected surprise inside. It was the purple Ark. "It's the same." Storm took the Ark. "This is just like the stone we found at the Gigan Rocks."

"Giga-what?" Amy asked.

"And now this makes two of them!" Storm cheered. "I have to get back and tell Jet."

"H-Hey, wait!" Amy called. But Storm wasn't listening. Storm jumped on his Hurricane Gear and took off, leaving Amy all alone. "Get back here, you jerk!"

"Amy!"

Amy turned around and found Shadow headed for her.

"Shadow!" Amy waved happily.

Just then, Silver and Sonic started to make a turn to head for their direction.

"Hey, guys, we're here!" Silver called.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled happily.

Sonic shot her his signature smile before accidentally tripping off his Gear. Sonic fell off his Gear and fell onto the water road next to them, splashing for dear life.

"Help! I'm drowning, I'm drowning!" Sonic cried.

He soon stopped when Silver was looking down at him with a deadpanned expression. Sonic then realized that the water was only two feet deep. Sonic rubbed the back of his head and chuckled embarrassingly.

"_At least I know who I get my bravery form: Amy." _Silver thought.

"What happened here?" Shadow asked as he inspected the robot.

"Don't ask me." Amy said. "It just comes flying at me, full tilt, and then it just blows up."

"It blew up?" Sonic asked.

"How strange." Shadow said. "A robot just doesn't blow up without a reason."

"You think there might be something else?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure." Shadow said. "I'll need to think a little more."

"Hey, what happened to that overgrown turkey?" Silver asked Amy.

"Storm took something out of that robot and took off." Amy explained.

"So now that this robot is out of commission, does that mean the others will stop?" Silver asked.

"I seriously doubt it." Shadow said. "Since all the robots are programmed by the stone Eggman has, they won't stop until we remove it." Shadow turned to Amy. "Amy, did Storm say anything that might help?"

"Well, I remember him saying that they found something that was inside the robot someplace else." Amy said. "Oh...what was it again." Amy rattled her brain to try and remember what he said. "Gi...Giga...Something like that. Wait, Gigan."

"The Gigan Rocks!" Silver said.

"Right, what you said." Amy said.

"You know the place, Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Blaze and I discovered it on one of our explorations." Silver explained. "Legend has it that inside its ruins lies the ultimate treasure: A shooting star that grants your wishes."

"Really?" Amy said with starry eyes, much to Sonic's displeasure.

"But the thing is, no one has ever made it out of the Gigan Rock alive." Silver explained. "Besides we have other things to deal with. Like paying Jet back for what he did!"

"NO!" Sonic shouted suddenly. "No. We are going to the Gigan Rocks. Besides, that wasn't Jet."

"What are you talking about?!" Silver exclaimed. "Don't you remember? He raced me and nearly killed me. Let's not forget what he did to..."

"I know..." Sonic interrupted. "...I know what he did, but that wasn't Jet. Jet may be arrogant and he may cheat to win, but I know him well enough to know that he would never do anything like that."

Silver couldn't understand it. Jet had knocked him out, but Sonic was still defending him. Amy looked puzzled at the scene playing before her. But Shadow understood Sonic's feelings more then anyone else. He remembered the time Sonic transformed into Dark Sonic and nearly destroyed all of Station Square. To Sonic, the same thing was happening to Jet.

"So you think something is altering him?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. And it has something to do with these." Sonic said as he held up his Ark.

"Then it's settled." Shadow stated. "Our next priority is to head for the Gigan Rock."

Sonic and Amy nodded in agreement. Silver, slightly confused, decided he had no choice but to agree. The four heroes jumped on their Gear and zoomed out of the city and headed north to the mountain area. Unbeknownst to them, the thought to be destroyed robot was not all as he appeared. The robots eyes flashed on and it took on a different personality.

"My plans are starting to come together!" The leader robot said. "Now I'll let these primitive life-forms do all the dirty work! HAHAHA!"

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	6. Wings of the Heavens

**SONIC RIDERS: ZERO GRAVITY**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter Six: Wings of the Heavens

To the far north of the continent stood a familiar formation of mountains known only as the Gigan Rocks. Now normally, the entire area would be in ruins. But after the escape of the Babylon Rogues, everything changed. The four heroes were already zipping down the set path until Silver and the others stopped in his tracks. Stand not far in front of the stood a large red dragon gate with a row of statues and Chinese lanterns hanging above.

"I don't remember this being here." Silver said. Silver pressed his hands against the gate and tried to push it with his psychic powers. But it wouldn't budge. "Great, now what?"

"What is it that you seek here?"

The Sonic, Silver, and Amy screamed in surprise and fell back. Shadow readied himself with one of his chaos spears. When he heard movement, Shadow threw the arrow backwards. The arrow to collide with one of the statues and cracked it open. Shadow thought he was going crazy until he realized the statue was out of place.

"What was that?" Amy asked as she stood up.

"Something strange is going on here." Shadow said.

"What is it that you seek?" The voice came again. The four hedgehogs turned around and faced one of the statues. To their surprise, the statue was actually walking and talking. "Again, what do you seek?"

"Does anyone else think this is weird?" Sonic asked.

"What do you seek?" The statue asked again.

"We're here looking for something that looks like this." Shadow said as he held Sonic's arm.

Shadow showed the statue the blue Ark around Sonic's wrist. In the statues eyes, the Ark seemed to give off a white aura that was invisible to others.

"_The light is shining within this hedgehogs Ark. But I can feel the darkness growing in the hawks Ark as well." _The statue thought.

"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked when the statue wasn't moving.

"I don't know." Silver said. Silver snapped his fingers in the statues face. "Yo! Wake up!"

You wish to find the Ark of the Cosmos?" the statue asked. Everyone nodded. "Then you may search for it." The heroes smiled proudly. "If you complete one task."

"And that would be?" Shadow asked.

"You must defeat me in a race around the track." The statue challenged.

"That's all?" Shadow chuckled. "Then I..."

"I accept." Silver suddenly interrupted. Silver walked up to the statue. "I accept your challenge."

"Silver, you think you can do this?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I have to make up for losing to Jet." Silver said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Then prepare yourself." The statue said. Silver placed the Psychic Wave next to the statues stone version as it began the count down. "3...2...1...GO!"

The dragon gates flew open and the race had begun. Jet and the statue jumped on their perspective Gears and zipped past the gate and started down the first slope. The slope sped the two racers to over five hundred miles, a speed which Silver was completely not used to. Silver was only lucky enough that he was able to stay on as long as he had. His opponent on the other hand was a total natural. Things only got worse when they came to their first ramp.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Silver whimpered.

The two shot off the ramp and across a large chasm. The statue sweat dropped as Silver was clinging to his Gear, literally in tears, shouting 'I don't want to die'. Silver slapped himself when he remembered he had psychic powers. Silver used his psychic power to levitate himself across the chasm. The statues weight worked against him and pulled him down. Silver landed on the track on the other side.

"Whew. Lucky I didn't panic." Silver said to himself.

On top of the mountain above the track, Sonic, Shadow, and Amy were watching the whole event. The three hedgehogs held their heads down in embarrassment.

"How embarrassing." Shadow said.

"Just pretend we don't know him." Amy advised.

Back on the track, Silver came along another slope and used his psychic power to stay in control. Silver jumped off another ramp and landed on the main track. But to his surprise, the moment he landed, the statue flew out of nowhere and started to close in on Silver.

"You've got to be kiddinf me." Silver complained.

The two turned and entered into a tunnel that looked like something out of an Egyptian tomb. The tombs track started to curve into a hairpin, which came at a real disadvantage for Silver as he lost most of his speed to make it. The statue on the other hand took advantage of Silver's loss and took the lead. Now the statue was ahead of Silver as they came to the final leg of the race.

"This is your final chance to succeed." The statue informed Silver. "This will determine if you're worthy or not."

"Bring it." Silver said.

The two riders exited the tomb and landed on a thin, narrow track. Silver was caught off guard when the track started to move upwards. It was then he realized that they were riding on a giant column. Silver returned his attention to the race and used his psychic powers to push himself forward. Silver and the statue started vying for the lead. The statue used his fist to attack Silver, but the grey hedgehog created a force field.

"Very impressive. You've proved to be an interesting challenge." The statue said. "But this is where it comes to an end."

The statue held its hand out forward and started to release black and white particles from it. The particles formed together to form a black hole. Remembering his race with Jet, Silver knew that black hole would be the end of the race.

"I won't let you!" Silver exclaimed. Silver slid over and knocked the statue aside. Unexpectedly, Silver found himself being pulled into the black hole. "This feels weird." When Silver appeared on the other side, he found the urge to shout. "GRAVITY DIVE!!!"

Silver shot forward at speeds that would make Sonic proud. The shockwave from the sudden burst shook the entire cave and started to crack. The cave roof fell and crushed everything within it. All was silent until Silver suddenly shot out. Silver landed on the ground, but fell off his Gear and tumbled past the finish line.

"Silver!" The other hedgehogs called as they ran to their friend.

"Silver, are you ok?" Amy asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Silver said as he sat up.

"Looks like you finally won." Shadow said.

"That he did." The four hedgehogs looked back to find the statue, which had miraculously survived. "And as promised, I shall open the path to the Ark of the Cosmos."

The statue turned and held his hand to a set of boulders. The boulders moved aside and revealed a new set of tracks.

"Now that's cool." Sonic said.

"We thank you for your help." Shadow said respectfully. "Let's go, guys."

The four hedgehogs jumped on their Gear and zoomed past the statue to enter the new path. Down the path, they stopped at the same wall of Babylon Garden and the pedestal with the stone chalice. But what they didn't expect was to find the whole area had been crushed by an avalanche of boulders.

"Was there an earthquake?" Sonic questioned.

While the others ponder of the events, Silver moved in closer to the chalice. Silver looked down in the chalice and found that it was empty.

"It's gone!" Silver shouted.

"Something wrong, Silver?" Amy asked.

"Legend says that the star is supposed to be in this chalice." Silver said. Silver searched around and even lifted the pedestal with minimal effort. "Did it roll off somewhere?"

Sonic and Amy stared with wide eyes at Silver strength, even if Silver didn't know he had it. But Shadow's attention was elsewhere. Shadow moved closer to the wall painting and closely inspected it.

"Hey, Shadow, what's up with that painting?" Sonic asked.

"It's the divine wings." Shadow said. "Or better known as the Wings of the Heavens."

"Wings of the Heavens?" Amy asked.

"Legends say that a boy was given a pair of wings as a gift from the gods." Shadow explained. "With those wings, the boy was able to rule the world." Shadow moved his hand across a tablet with foreign markings. "There's some form of ancient text written here.

"Can you translate it?" Silver asked.

"This is more of Kumori's area of expertise, but I can try." Shadow said as he began to translate

_The divine wings, straddler of stars, lose their plumes to the dark and fall the ground._

_The plumes become as stars, returning to this land_

_We, the children of Babylon..._

"Babylon?" Sonic interrupted. "What do they have to do with the stones?"

"I think I understand." Silver said. "What if the stones are the plumes described in the text?"

"Then that would make the stones the power units to the wings themselves." Shadow suddenly realized.

"Then the heavens would be space and the wings could be some kind of spaceship." Sonic joined in. "And there's only one place where the Babylonians would go to.

"Babylon Garden!" Amy realized.

"Exactly!" Shadow stated. "But if they did create a spaceship, what reason would they need it?"

The four pondered more then they had ever had. Babylon Garden, Arks of the Cosmos, the Babylonians. What connection could they all have. And why did the Arks come from space if it was the Babylonians who created them? Sonic's brain eventually crashed and KO'd him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Babylon Rogues airship. Jet was sitting at his desk, becoming irritated, while Wave was making some final calculations to Jet's Ark. She had just recently discovered that the Arks were engine units to the warp drive of Babylon Garden. But that's not what disturbed her. When she scanned Jet's Ark again, it gave off a black radiation that nearly destroyed her equipment. 

"He's late!" Jet suddenly shouted. "What's taking Storm so long?!"

"Calm down, he'll be here." Wave said calmly. But I found something while scanning the Ark that has me worried. I'll try to paraphrase it so that even you can understand."

"_She dares to mock me!" _Jet mentally growled, unaware of the Arks sudden dark radiation

_...We have come to a decision. We must severe the engine units from the vessel._

_If we delay, the contraction between the engine units will form a lightless black,_

_Consuming everything in its path._

"Lightless black? What the heck does that mean?" Jet questioned.

"I don't know." Wave said honestly. "What are your thoughts?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Jet replied rudely. Jet turned in his chair "All that matters is getting me the rest of the Arks as soon as possible."

"_He's becoming obsessed with those Arks." _Wave thought sadly. _"I have to get them away from him." _Wave moved in closer to grab the Ark from Jet. "Jet, maybe I should scan it one more time.

Wave made a vital mistake. The Arks black aura flared and Jet turned around to backhand Wave across the face, tossing her to the floor. Wave tried to stand, but Jet jumped on her and grabbed her by her neck. Wave was crying while gasping for air.

"You dare to defy me?!" Jet screeched. "If you try this little stunt again, I won't be so kind!"

Jet released Wave, allowing her to breathe, and returned to his chair. Just then, Storm burst through the door and ran up to Jet. He was clueless as to why Wave was on the floor, but he decided not to ask questions. Unknown to the flock, Eggman had followed Storm and snuck onto the Rogues airship.

"You're late!" Jet yelled.

"Sorry, boss." Storm apologized. "But I brought back something good."

Storm placed the red and the purple Arks he stole and placed them on Jet's desk.

"You actually did something right for once." Jet smirked. But his smirked disappeared when he realized that there were only two. "Where's the other one?"

"Other one?" Storm questioned.

"The one that Sonic had." Jet said. Storm started twitching nervously. "You idiot! You forgot to get that rats Ark!"

Jet jumped over his next and nailed Storm across the face. Strom landed on the floor right next door. Jet stomped over to the Albatross until Wave moved in his path.

"Don't blame him! He didn't know!" Wave defended.

"You two are useless!" Jet exclaimed as he moved back to his desk. "Thank to you two, I am now..."

Jet trailed off when he felt along his desk. He felt nothing. He looked down and found that both of his stolen Arks were missing. Just then, something passed by the window outside the ship and Jet found it to be Eggman in his Egg-Mobile with both Arks. Jet's anger flared to new heights as he picked up his desk and threw out the window.

"There goes another one." Wave commented.

"Damn you, Eggman." Jet growled before turned to his team. "Storm, change course and go after him!" Storm nodded and ran to the control room. "No one steals from Jet the Hawk and lives!"

The Ark had finally had enough. The Arks green color turned pitch black and its aura began to move up Jet's arm and cover his entire body. Wave moved back in fear at what was happening to Jet. For miles, a loud, inhumane shriek could be heard.

* * *

Back with Sonic and the other, the heroes were trying to wake Sonic from his coma. Amy suggested she kiss him, which woke him up in an instant. Sonic was running from Amy when the Earth began to shake. The heroes looked up to see Eggman being chased by Babylon airship. Along with the sound of roaring engines, they could he the shriek as well. 

"It's Jet and Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"They're headed east of here." Silver said. "That must be where Eggman has the last stone waiting."

"Then let's not wait around." Sonic said. "We have to hurry and catch up."

The other hedgehogs agreed with their blue comrade and zoomed off on the Gear. All the Arks were finally coming together into one place. But did they realize what they were getting into? Or what they were facing?

* * *

**Please read and review**


	7. A Light in Darkness

**SONIC RIDERS: ZERO GRAVITY**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter Seven: A Light in Darkness

To the far east of the continent laid a vast desert of red sand. In the middle of the barren wasteland stood a mighty tower that repesented Eggman's base. Not far from the outer walls, the four hero hedgehogs were flying across the desert sands and headed for the tower. But waiting for them on the outer walls was an unwanted surprise.

"Took you long enough." Jet said.

"Jet?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow noticed that Jet's Ark was black, but that was the least of their worries. Jet's feathers were darker; his chest feathers were black, his pupils were gone, and the iris of his eyes was stained blood red. Through the dark manipulations of the Ark of the Cosmos, Jet had become Shadow Jet.

"Where's Eggman?" Silver asked.

"He's inside." Wave informed as she pointed back to the tower. "He calls it Crimson Tower. It's Meteor Tech's signal tower. This tower relays all commands to robots all around the world. In other words, you're looking at Meteor Tech's brain."

"That finks Eggman took the Arks of the Cosmos we'd got and ran in their." Storm said.

"What's he after this time?" Amy questioned.

"He's most likely trying to use the power of the Arks to regain control of the robots through this tower." Shadow concluded. "Sooner or later, he was planning to set the robots on a rampage."

"That's probably the reason for creating Meteor Tech in the first place." Amy said.

"The Eggman Land Project again." Sonic concluded.

"You mean that amusement park plan?" Silver asked. Everyone nodded. "How can a genius be such an idiot?"

"Either way, we've got to storm the place." Sonic said.

Sonic jumped on to the Blue Star and tried to pass the birds. But suddenly, Jet came out of nowhere and knocked Sonic across the face. Sonic wasn't surprised at Jet's attack, but was surprised at what Jet was currently doing. Jet was hovering in midair without the use of his Gear.

"Not so fast." Jet said. "You think I was standing around here, twiddling my thumbs?"

"I getcha. Sorry to keep you waiting." Sonic smirked.

"One last race, all or nothing." Jet said. "First one to nab Eggman gets all the Arks of the Cosmos." Wave and Storm were surprised at the high risk Jet was taking. "And receives the title of fastest creature in the universe."

"Sounds like fun to me." Sonic said.

"Just try to keep up." Jet said.

Jet turned to head down the track to prepare for the final race. Sonic stood and grabbed the Blue Star to follow until Wave grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic...please do us a favor." Wave requested. "Please...beat Jet.

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

"Jet's changed. He's not what he used to be." Wave said.

"Yeah, he's more mean and scary than usual." Storm said.

"Please, beat Jet and return him to normal." Wave begged.

"Don't worry, I promise." Sonic gave her a thumb up.

Sonic jumped onto the Blue Star and took off after the dark hawk.

"Do you think he'll win?" Storm asked.

"If anyone can bring Jet back, it's Sonic." Shadow assured them

Even with Shadow's words, the two birds still felt troubled. Farther along the track, Jet was going at a slow pace so that Sonic would catch up. When the blue blur finally arrived, he decided it was time to get serious.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sonic smirked.

"You think this is a game, huh?" Jet growled. "All right then, let's play."

And the race had begun. The race started off with the two anthro's jumping off a ramp from the higher levels. Jet seemed more serious then even, but Sonic was kicking back while in midair. The two landed and were not far from their next jump. The two jumped off the ramp when they realized there was no floor beneath them.

"Whoa!" Sonic screamed as he fell.

Jet on the other hand already had an idea. Jet used the powers of his black Ark to cling to the wall and ride up it. Jet was sure Sonic could not have survived the fall. But to his surprise, Sonic went zooming by and jumped up to the next section of the track. It had appeared that Sonic had learned to control the Arks powers at the last minute. Lucky for him. Jet followed shortly and jumped up to the next part of the track. But to his displeasure, Sonic was already making the first turn.

"Damn that rat!" Jet yelled. "I will not lose again!"

Sonic had made the turn and was headed for the next wall climb. Suddenly, Jet burst through the glass wall and swung his fan at Sonic. Sonic was lucky enough to pull back before getting hit. Jet missed, but he also was able to slice a reinforced steel girder in half, sending Sonic a warning. Sonic and Jet jumped off the ramp and were clinging to the wall again.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sonic exclaimed. "You could have killed me!"

"That's the point!" Jet stated.

"_Wave's right. He's really lost it." _Sonic thought.

Jet continually assaulted Sonic as they came close to the next track. At the last minute, Sonic jumped up and curled into his ball form. Sonic nailed Jet in the beak, but it wasn't enough to knock him off. Sonic jumped back on his Gear before landing on the next track. The two riders came up to another hairpin curve and Sonic lost great speed making it. Jet, being more experienced, made the turn easily and was headed for the last leg of the track.

"You see hedge-rat. I am the fastest creature in the universe!" Jet boasted back to Sonic.

"It's not over till the fat lady sings." Sonic said.

"I didn't know your mother was here." Jet insulted.

"Oh, it's on now, birdbrain!" Sonic flared.

The two hedgehogs jumped off the last ramp and dived directly into the center of a radio factory station. The two riders curved around the loop and were now running down the last few miles. Jet and Sonic were down each others throats. Jet tried to kill Sonic with his fans and Sonic was even tempted to use his Sonic Wind on Jet. Realizing that they were getting nowhere, Jet put away his fans and held out his Ark.

"This is getting us nowhere." Jet stated. "One last round to see who is the fastest."

"You're on." Sonic accepted.

Jet and Sonic held out their Ark in front of them. Jet's Ark emitted a black aura, while Sonic's Ark emitted a white aura. All the while, the two racers were urged to yell out a specific phrase.

"GRAVITY DIVE!!!"

A black hole appeared before them and the two passed through it. The second the went through, the two took off at blinding speeds. The shockwave shook the entire factory and pieces were flying everywhere. Sonic and Jet grinded off of the factory pieces to go to speeds faster then light. The two came up to the makeshift finish line and it had appeared that Jet was going to win. But without realizing it, the dive wore off and Jet fell to the ground without standing back on his Gear. Jet tumbled, only a few feet from the finish line. Sonic landed perfectly and crossed the finish line to win the race.

"That was tight!" Sonic cheered as he jumped off his Gear. Sonic walked over to Jet with his hand held to him. "Hey, good race."

Suddenly, Jet jumped up and threw his fist to Sonic's face. The blue hedgehog was thrown back to the ground. Sonic tried to stand up, but Jet grabbed him by his legs and thrust him into a steel pole. Sonic fell to his knees and even started to cough up blood. Sonic stood up and watched as Jet came running at him. Jet was pounding Sonic left and right, but the hedgehog was even putting up a fight.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson!" Jet screeched. Jet nailed a solid blow between Sonic's eyes and threw him back a few feet. Sonic stood up, barely conscious. Jet pulled out his fans. "Time to end this!" Jet ran forward and then swung at Sonic. But then suddenly, Jet stopped. "Why? Why won't you fight back?!"

"Jet...why do you want to kill me?" Sonic asked hoarsely.

"Because, when you beat me, you stole my honor!" Jet growled. "I was the Master of Extreme Gear until you came along!"

"But you still are." Sonic said.

"I won't be until I defeat you." Jet stated.

"Jet, I don't want to fight you." Sonic said. "That Ark is controlling you. You have to get rid of it."

"You would want that, wouldn't you?" Jet said, completely misunderstanding Sonic's intentions. "Why would I believe you? Why would you even care about me?"

"Because you my rival, Jet." Sonic said. "But more importantly, you're my friend."

"F-friend?" Jet questioned in surprise.

Jet was stunned. He had never considered Sonic and himself to be friends. Ever since his defeat, Jet had been so determined to beat Sonic by any means necessary. Now he realizes that it was all a mistake. He then remembered all the terrible things he's done in the past few days. He beat his best friend, he tried to strangle his love, and now he was trying to kill his rival. Suddenly, Sonic's Ark glowed and released a pulse of light. The pulse destroyed the darkness of Jet's Ark and returned Jet to normal. The emerald bird to a few steps back before collapsing to his knees.

"Wha...What's happening to me?" Jet asked himself. "What have I...?" Jet trailed off as he saw the green Ark on his wrist. "Get it off! Get it off!! GET IT OFF!!!"

Jet tried to pull the Ark off of his wrist, nearly ripping off his own arm in the process. The Ark gave in to Jet's commands and released itself from his wrist. Jet threw the Ark away and it landed next to Sonic's feet. Sonic picked up the Ark and looked at his friend. It was a sad sight. Jet was on his knees with his face in the ground, crying.

"Jet?" Sonic asked.

"Leave me alone." Jet sobbed. "After all I've did, I don't deserve you pity."

"Come on, Jet. It's not that bad." Sonic said.

"Not that bad?!" Jet shouted. "I nearly killed everyone, even my own team. It wouldn't surprise me if the never wanted to see me again."

"Of course we would, boss." Jet looked back to see Wave and Storm standing behind him. "We're always with you."

"Wave...Storm..." Jet whispered.

"And we are too."

Jet looked back to Sonic to find Silver and Shadow helping him up. Amy was close to Jet, smiling down on him. Even Silver and Shadow's earlier hatred were replaced with expressions of kindness.

"But...why would you help me after all I did?" Jet asked confusingly.

"Boss, we're best friends." Storm grabbed Jet and hugged him momentarily, choking the emerald bird. "And we always will be."

"And I still love you, Jet." Wave said. "No matter how much of a jerk you are."

Wave moved in and kissed Jet beak to beak. Jet's body went stiff during the kiss. The moment Wave released, Jet nearly fainted. A moment later, Jet found Sonic placing the green Ark back in his hands.

"Come on, we still have a race to finish." Sonic grinned.

"You're on." Jet accepted.

The green Ark moved down Jet hand and became attached to his wrist. The riders jumped back on their respective Gear and took off towards the tower. As the heroes came closer to the tower, hundreds upon hundreds of Meteor Tech robots formed a barrier around the tower.

"Look's like the welcoming committee is here." Silver said.

"Ready, Jet?" Sonic asked.

"Ready, Sonic." Jet replied.

"GRAVITY DIVE!!!"

The two held out their Arks together to create a gigantic black hole. The black hole swallowed all seven riders in and spat them back out on the other side. In a flash, seven multi-colored blurs were sent fling over the robots heads. But the shockwave created by the blur rattled all the robots until they were noting but dust on the floor. The seven blurs entered the tower and crashed through all the floors, destroying every section of the tower along the way. But at the highest point of the tower, Eggman was prepared to place the red and purple Ark with the master yellow Ark until he heard a sudden boom.

"What was that?" Eggman questioned.

Just then, the steel door flew off it hinges and smashed him in the face, forcing him to toss the Arks. But just as fast as they came, Jet and Sonic grabbed the Arks in midair. Eggman tossed the door aside, but soon found Shadow with a gun aimed for his head.

"Guess what, Eggman." Shadow grinned. "Along the way, I got a warrant for the arrest of one Dr. Ivo Robotnik. After years of terror, you finally under arrest, Eggman."

"System error! All robots offline!" the computer stated.

"No! My plans are ruined again!" Eggman yelled.

"Deal with it, Eggman. You're through." Sonic said.

Suddenly the entire tower started to shake. All the heroes fell to the floor by the sudden quake. Amy crawled over to the window to see what was causing it and was met by an unexpected surprise.

"Babylon Garden!" Amy shouted.

Everyone moved to the window and found that Amy was right. Babylon Garden had moved from its original position and was waiting just outside the tower.

"The resonance from all five Arks must have called it down here." Wave concluded.

"So the legends were true." Jet whispered.

Sonic looked at his Ark for a moment before releasing it from his wrist.

"Hey, Jet!" Sonic called.

Jet turned around just in time to catch the blue and red Arks that Sonic tossed. Jet was more confused then ever. Sonic picked up his Gear and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jet asked. "We still haven't finished our race yet."

"On the ground, I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic boasted. "But in the air, there's no one better then you, Jet. You're the Master of Extreme Gear."

Jet smiled at his rivals praises. Sonic gave Jet a thumb up, which Jet gratefully returned. But this wasn't over between them. Even though their differences were settled, the flame of their rivalry burned brighter.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	8. History of Babylon

**SONIC RIDERS: ZERO GRAVITY**

**Note: Earlier, due to a computer error, I had to remove this chapter. But now it's back, so enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter Eight: History of Babylon

It was finally over. The darkness within Jet was destroyed, Eggman's plans were ruined, and Babylon Garden was waiting for the heroes just outside the city. It was time for the heroes to part ways. Sonic gave one last competitive smirk to Jet before leaving with Shadow, Silver, and Amy. Even though things were settled between the two rivals, Jet felt at a loss for not completing the race. Maybe the next time.

"Jet, we have to go." Wave said. "It would be best if we went to Babylon Garden."

"I guess you're right." Jet said.

Jet handed Wave the four Arks, including the one he had. Storm grabbed the yellow master Ark and handed it to Wave. The genius Swallow placed the Ark in a special case that would not activate their powers together. With all said and done, the Babylon Rogues took one last glance at their new friends before turning to leave.

"I guess we should be heading home, too." Sonic said to the group.

"Maybe we can go on a date." Amy said hopefully.

"Not a chance!" Sonic exclaimed.

Silver laughed at his ancestors. Then he suddenly noticed that Shadow had remained silent.

"What's up, Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Don't you wonder why the Babylonians sealed that Ark in the Gigan Rocks?" Shadow questioned.

"Not really." Sonic said carelessly.

"Something just doesn't seem right." Shadow contemplated. "A lightless black that consumes everything, the Wings of the Heavens falling from the sky, and the robot leader exploding without reason. It just doesn't add up."

"You're thinking too much." Amy stated.

Shadow continually pondered. Robots don't explode without reason. As he looked back, Shadow realized that it was the same robot they fought continually. But how could that be? And a lightless black. A lightless black...That's it!

"We can't let those Ark's reach Babylon Garden!" Shadow suddenly yelled.

Everyone stared at Shadow in surprise until a sudden explosion came from the side of the room. The explosion was created by the robot leader, who had somehow survived. The robot leader suddenly attacked Wave and grabbed the case with the Arks. Before the heroes could reach it, the robot had already taken off and flew towards Babylon Garden.

"How is that thing still flying...Eggman!?" Sonic growled.

"I don't know?" Eggman said honestly (Who would have thought).

"Wave, are you ok?" Jet asked as he helped Wave up.

"I'm fine." Wave said.

"This is bad." Shadow said. "If the Babylonian's couldn't control the Arks, what makes the robot think it can?"

"What do you mean?" Storm asked.

"Remember when you used Gravity Dive?" Shadow asked. Everyone nodded. "When only one Ark was used, it created a miniature, harmless black hole. When we used two, you saw the results." Everyone remembered. When Sonic and Jet used their Ark's together, it made a black hole twice as big. "When all have are brought together and used simultaneously, it will create a black hole large enough to swallow the Earth!"

In the central shrine of Babylon Garden, the robot leader stood atop a tall pedestal and opened the case. The five Arks started to pulsate and the robot uttered the words that would be the end of the world.

"GRAVITY CONTROL!!!"

The five stone rings released a large pulse together and a glimmer of light appeared beneath the shrine. Slowly, Babylon Garden began to crumble away. The tracks, the shrine, everything was destroyed. But in this moment of destruction, a bright light could be seen emerging from the rubble. The light created an explosion that destroyed everything within its reach. Sonic and the others were luck not to be hit by it. But to their surprise, all inanimate objects began to float.

"What is that?" Eggman asked.

"This is it. The Wings of the Heavens." Shadow said.

Babylon Garden had been replaced by a crystal shrine supported by giant halo. But even its beauty could not mask the danger. Dark clouds began to form above the crystal shrine and several storms started raging around it. The storms started sucking up everything, even our heroes. The heroes were clinging to anything that could save them. Eggman had long escaped after the clouds appeared.

"At this rate, the world will be swallowed in less then an hour!" Shadow yelled.

"Wave, how do we stop this?" Jet questioned.

"If we retrieve the Master Ark and reverse its polarity that should stop the black hole!" Wave shouted.

"We'll go on ahead!" Sonic shouted.

The four hedgehogs jumped onto their Gear and made a quick shot towards the Divine Wings. Not far behind, the Babylon Rogues followed, ready to correct their ancestor's mistake. The outside of the Wings was amazing, but inside was astounding. Inside was a whole area of technological devices that were clearly not made from Earth. Computers, satellites, even alien video games could be found everywhere. Not even Tails, Eggman, and Kumori combined could make devices like these.

"Whoa, talk about humongous." Sonic said in astonishment.

"I've never seen devices like these." Shadow said, equally astonished.

"Did our ancestors make all these?" Storm asked.

Everyone was so captivated by the Wings interior, they almost forgot their mission. Realizing they may need help in understanding the Arks powers, Wave began accessing the Wings main computer. The entire database was in a completely different language, but Wave somehow understood it easily. When Wave opened a certain file, something in that file made her gasp in shock.

"Guys! Check this out!" Wave called.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"You won't believe this, but it's a journal." Wave said.

"A journal?" Jet questioned. "So what?"

"So...this journal has entries from all the previous leaders of the Babylon Rogues." Wave explained.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well what does it say?" Storm asked.

"Ok, he's the first entry." Wave said as she began to read the screen.

_For many years, I watched over my world as its king. But I was oblivious to the truth: darkness descended and came to life. These black creatures, these...heartless were taking over. When I learned of this, a requested my dearest friends to create a way to save us. And thus, the Divine Wings were created. Powered by our sacred artifacts, the Arks of the Cosmos, we were able to escape our world with most of its people. We then decided to settle at a place called Earth. But once we entered the atmosphere, I jettisoned the Arks from the Wings. My people were angered. They did not realize they danger they presented. Together, the Arks could create a lightless black that would consume everything. But my people were corrupted by the Arks and rebelled against me. No longer the king, I lead a new team. A team of outcasts, of rogues. _

_The Babylon Rogues._

_Rakis, First leader of the Babylon Rogues._

"Whoa! The first leader was a king." Storm said.

"Then that would make Jet the new king." Wave said.

"Huh?" Jet questioned.

"The Leader of the Babylon Rogues is always descended from the previous." Wave explained. "Jet...you are royal blood."

"Wow." Jet said stunned.

"What does it say next?" Silver asked.

"Here's an interesting entry." Wave said.

_We have received new guests to our home. Babylon Garden was graced by the coming of a royal figure from the kingdom of Arabia: King Erazor and his wife, Shahra. _**Jet's beak was hanging open in shock. **_The King was interested in learning the way of our people, but I knew he was up to something. We Babylon Rogues may be thieves, but we still care for our people. No matter how ungrateful they are. My team and I followed Erazor through the day and saw nothing wrong. But when night came, we discovered that the king was trying to sneak of with our people's technology. Using Babylonian magic, a sealed Erazor and his wife away in a book forever. But I feel the seal won't last._

_Aeriala, seventh leader of the Babylon Rogues._

"So that's where that genie girl came from." Storm nodded. "I can't believe she was a queen."

"I can't believe she married Erazor!" Jet exclaimed.

"O...k." Shadow said uncomfortably. "Moving on."

"Ok, this is the last entry left." Wave said.

_Over the centuried our people have fought many battles and many adversaries. The Echidna Tribe, Erazor's Legion, and our most devastating battle, Kizun's Army. As I looked back, I realized they all wanted the same thing: our technology. Recently, our teams scientist has created a new type of transport he calls Extreme Gear. It was modeled after the Arabians carpet to make it inconspicuous. Realizing the danger that it might hold, I sealed it away inside a special room only the royal family knows. To be extra cautious, I battled Erazor once more and trapped him in a shell. Now he serves as the guardian of our treasure. To make sure no one would take it, I will remove the main power source of Babylon Garden: the control box. Without the box, Babylon Garden will fall below the Earth with all of its secrets. We were on our own. Maybe one day our descendents will find this and restore our home to its former glory. Only time will tell._

_Stolen, thirteenth leader of the Babylon Rogues._

"And that's it." Wave said. "We all know what happens after that."

"The Babylonians had it rough." Sonic said.

"I never thought that our ancestors would hold such secrets." Jet said. Suddenly, The Wings began to shake. "What was that?"

"We forgot the black hole!" Shadow yelled. "We only have 30 minutes before the world is sucked up!"

"That's not the only thing you have to worry about." A new voice entered.

All of a sudden, the entire room began to change. The machine-filled room was transformed into a giant track and the ceiling was replaced by a scene of stars above their heads. Just down the track, Amy spotted the robot leader standing motionlessly.

"Look!" Amy shouted.

"All right, you bucket of bolt!" Silver yelled. "You game is over!"

"Oh, but the game has just begun." The robot leader said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I discovered that the Arks no only control gravity, but also all of reality!" The robot leader stated. "With these I will shape reality to my desire!"

"No!" Jet exclaimed.

The five Arks swarmed around the robot leader before plunging into its body. The Arks welded themselves to the robot and started to morph. The robots grew to a gigantic size, its legs were replaced by a ball of negative energy, its arms were stretched out, and its head was wide open to reveal its single red eye. The robot leader had transformed into the master core: ABIS

"Now I will control the entire universe!" ABIS laughed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sonic yelled.

"Show me your feeble power." ABIS challenged.

The seven heroes jumped on their Gear and raced down the track towards the mutated machine. Storm went on the attack first. Storm rebounded off a random ramp and thrusted his fist towards the machines eye. But with a simple twitch of its claws, ABIS used gravity to throw Storm away. Just then, Amy jumped up and off of Storm's beak. Amy reeled out here hammer and ABIS still needed to recover his gravity power. As an act of defense, ABIS twisted his arm around and blocked Amy's attack. Just by flicking his finger, Amy was thrown back on the track.

"Is that really the best you got?" ABIS chuckled. "Not even your sneaking could help, Wave."

"Uh oh." Wave said from behind ABIS' back.

While Amy and Storm provided the initial attack, Wave tried to sneak up behind ABIS and unscrew the parts that attached him to the Arks. But unfortunately, ABIS had already thought ahead and sealed the Arks under several layers of metal. ABIS twist his arm around his back and picked up Wave by her tail feathers. With the flick of his wrist, Wave was thrown clear into the stars. Luckily enough, she landed on Storm...uh...big bones.

"This guy is unbelievable." Silver said.

"Separate attacks won't work." Shadow concluded. "Let's try a combined attack.

Shadow and Silver pulled their hands together and created a purple ball of energy between them. The two hedgehogs held the attack forward and threw it ABIS. Unfortunately, ABIS used his powers of gravity to push the attack back. The hedgehogs jumped away just in time to avoid it. From out of the smoke, Sonic flew towards ABIS with his signature attack in hand.

"SONIC WIND!" Sonic yelled. Sonic's attack collided with ABIS' eye, sending it up in a puff of smoke. "Take that!"

"Is that all?" ABIS laughed.

Even Sonic's best attack had no effect of the deranged robot. ABIS placed his hands on both sides of Sonic to create a barrier around him. Sonic tried to escape the barrier when he realized: he was losing air. Sonic grabbed his neck and tried to take in as much air as possible. Jet zoomed up to them and saw Sonic's situation.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Jet assured him.

Nowing the his power wasn't enough, Jet increased the odds by pulling out his crystall box. Unfortunately, ABIS saw this and knew what he was thinking.

"I don't think so." ABIS said.

ABIS' eye started to glow. Just then, Jet was lifted off his Gear and left floating in midair. ABIS used his power of gravity to levitate Jet and was now hanging him over the edge of the track. To be extra careful, ABIS formed a tentacle from his dark sphere and grabbed the crystal box from Jet's hand.

"JET!" the other heroes yelled as they cam to their rescue.

"How annoying." ABIS said as his eye glowed again. Suddenly, the gravity around the heroes increased 5 times, forcing them to the ground. "Now to end this foolishness. Farewell, Jet the Hawk."

ABIS' eye glowed once more and the gravity around Jet was increased by 50 times. Jet was freefalling at a speed that seemed inhuman. Jet struggled to break free, but even his will was too weak. This was it.

"_I guess I deserve this." _Jet thought. _"Storm...Wave...Sonic...I'm sorry."_

Jet's figure collided with the ground, creating a crater the size of Babylon Garden itself. Though still trying to breath, Sonic looked over the edge to gaze down at his friend. Jet was on the ground, half buried in sand. Jet's body was motionless, his eyes were blank, and his heart had completely stopped.

Jet the Hawk was dead.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	9. A Wish Come True

**SONIC RIDERS: ZERO GRAVITY**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters

Chapter Nine: A Wish Come True

The black hole ABIS created slowly swallowed Earth into the dark abyss. But even with the worldwide disaster going on, Sonic and his friend's minds were elsewhere. Sonic was gasping desperately for air while the others were still pinned down. ABIS looked over the edge of the track to stare down at Jet's dead body.

"Hahaha! That was too easy!" ABIS laughed. "I knew a pathetic pigeon could not compare to my power."

"He...was no...Pigeon." Sonic gasped. "He was...Jet the Hawk. He...was better then...you'll ever be."

"That's right!" Storm yelled. "The boss was the best!"

"If that's true, then why is he dead?" ABIS chuckled.

"Jet..." Wave sobbed.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"Silver, can you use your powers to escape?" Shadow asked.

"I already tried." Silver groaned. "His gravity is greater than my powers."

The others could only watch as ABIS slowly sucked the life out of Sonic. Sonic tried to stay up, but the lack of air forced him to his knees. ABIS laughed and held Jet's crystal box as a trophy. All around the world, everyone would gaze at the black hole and started to panic. Tails tried to find a solution. Knuckles beseeched to the Master Emerald. Even Nazo tried to stop it, but this was beyond his power. All was lost. Or so they thought.

* * *

In the outer reaches of space, Jet's body drifted through space. Jet groaned and woke up to his new surroundings. Jet was startled for a moment. He could remember falling to the Earth and plowing into the ground, but never reaching space. 

"Am I...dead?" Jet asked.

"Not yet, Jet."

Jet turned around and came faced to an old grey eagle with a black flame on his wrist. The eagle wore a red cloak, red boots, and a golden band around his head.

"Who are you?" Jet asked.

"I am Rakis, the first leader of the Babylon Rogues." Rakis introduced. "And no, you are not dead. You are merely at a crossroad. It is here where you will decide. Join us above of return home."

"Does it matter?" Jet questioned. "Any minute now, the world will be gone.

"If I had that same attitude, I never would have beaten Erazor."

Jet and Rakis turned to the newest guest. It was a pink sparrow with a long ponytail and a red flame on her wrist. She wore white sandals, white baggy pants, a red sash, white tube top, and the same red jeweled necklace that Wave wore.

"Who are you?" Jet asked.

"I am Aeriala, seventh leader of the Babylon Rogues." Aeriala introduced. "You may remember me as the one who defeated the powerful Erazor."

"He also might remember that it was you who made Erazor powerful in the first place."

"Cram it, Stolen!" Aeriala yelled.

The one called Stolen turned out to be a blue hawk with a scar on his right eye and a dark flame on his wrist. Stolen wore a long, sleeveless black trench coat, metal wristbands, and a pair of black boots.

"Admit it. It was your fault that Erazor became a genie in the first place." Stolen smirked.

"Shut up?!" Aeriala screamed.

"Both of you shut it!" Rakis shouted fiercely, successfully shutting the two.

"Uh...Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Jet asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aeriala said. "We're trying to convince you to go back."

"For what?" Jet asked. "Everyone's going to die anyway."

"Jet, look at us." Stolen said. "Do you know what the three of us have in common? We all did the right thing."

"He's right." Rakis said. "I saved my people, Aeriala stopped Erazor, and Stolen prevented a war."

"We may be thieves, but we always do what's right." Aeriala said. "Now it's your turn."

"But what can I do?" Jet asked.

"Think about what you are fighting for." Stolen said. "Turn around."

Jet did as he was told and looked back. One by one, all of his friends appeared to him. Sonic, Wave, Storm, and even Shahra looked back at the emerald hawk and smiled.

"My friends." Jet whispered.

"They believe in you, Jet and so do we." Rakis said.

"You've saved the world before and you can do it again." Aeriala assured him."

"The legacy of the Babylon Rogues will always live on." Stolen said.

Rakis, Aeriala, and Stolen placed their hands atop one another and looked to Jet. The emerald hawk seemed doubtful for a moment. He looked down and saw the ring that Shahra gave him. If he could save Shahra's world, what was stopping him from saving this one. Jet eagerly placed his hands atop his ancestors and their hands began to glow.

* * *

Back at the Divine Wings, Sonic had just breathed his last breath. Sonic's mind went blank and collapsed in ABIS' barrier. ABIS laughed victoriously. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation. ABIS looked over to see Jet's crystal box was slowly burning him. ABIS screamed in pain and threw the box over the edge. And without realizing it, he also released Shadow and the others from his control. Suddenly, column of light erupted from the Earth and a figure appeared before ABIS. 

"You thought you could defeat me by transforming into a monster?!" Shining Jet exclaimed

"Jet!" Everyone cried.

With his ancestor's words and the power of the crystal box, Jet had become Shining Jet.

"How is that possible?" ABIS questioned. "No matter, you still cannot defeat me alone."

"Who said I was fighting alone." Jet smirked.

Jet held his crystal box and raised it to the air. The crystal box formed a multi-colored ball inside and shot out seven lights towards ABIS. But to ABIS' surprise, the lights passed him and went straight to Sonic. The seven lights entered through Sonic's heart and created a sudden explosion of light. Sonic's dead form was replaced by the powerful Super Sonic.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sonic cheered. Sonic joined Jet in the sky and gave a confident glance to each other. "I like the new look."

"I could say the same." Jet replied.

"What do you say we end this?" Sonic said.

"Sound's good to me." Sonic replied.

"Just try it." ABIS challenged. "No color change will save you."

ABIS held out his hand and formed a ball of electricity. He threw the electric ball at the glowing anthro's, but they disappeared from sight. ABIS was confused. The mutate robot searched down to track to look for them. His search was ended when sonic reappeared and delivered a striking kick to ABIS' chest. ABIS was thrown back for miles until Jet appeared behind him and kicked him upwards. ABIS regained his balance and growled at the little nuisances.

"_How is this possible?" _ABIS thought. _"Those damn pests are more powerful then ever."_

"What's wrong? Scared?" Sonic taunted.

"Hardly!" ABIS exclaimed. "Allow me to show you the ultimate power!"

ABIS raised both of his claws and held them to the air. The Arks of the Cosmos suddenly merged to the top of his chest and released all their power to him. A gigantic ball of black and white particles formed in his hands and formed the ultimate black hole. But even while staring into the face of death, Jet and Sonic looked confident.

"Is that all?" Jet mocked.

"Let's show him how it's done." Sonic said.

Sonic and Jet held their hands forward together and gathered their energy to one spot. Both their hands were enshrouded in an aura of rainbow colors. The final showdown to decide the fate of the world had come. Shadow and the others quickly ran for cover, knowing the blast would be a big one. Finally, both sides had released their attacks in unison.

"DARK COSMOS!"

"LIGHT WAVE!"

ABIS threw the dark sphere forward and the glowing heroes shot a multi-colored blast. The two attacks collided and both seemed at a stalemate. ABIS then noticed the smirks on the hero's faces and was confused. It was then that he noticed that they were only using one had each. The two glanced at each other for a moment before throw the remaining hands forward. The additional power pushed the black sphere back to ABIS and blew it in his face.

"They did it!" Amy cheered.

"Not yet." Wave said.

Amy was confused until Wave pointed it out for her. As the smoke cleared, ABIS was found still alive the five Ark were more powerful then ever.

"Good attempt." ABIS laughed. "But not good enough. Now I have absorbed you power and I stronger than you could ever imagine. I am immortal!"

Sonic growled and clutched his fist in rage. Shadow and the others could share in his emotions. But Jet seemed much different than normal. Jet had his eyes closed and appeared to be in a meditative trance. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had with his ancestors and remembered the words that motivated him.

"_Remember what you're fighting for."_

Suddenly, Jet's crystal box gave off a visible aura and floated above his head. Jet lifted off the ground and came face-to-face with ABIS. Jet held out his hand at motioned it towards himself.

"What are you doing?" ABIS asked.

All of a sudden, ABIS felt his power draining away. He looked down to the Arks in his chest and watched as their power was being sucked away. The Arcs powers were sucked into the crystal box released it into the shining hawk. Jet transformed into a full-body black with marking that looked like stars all over. Crystal Jet had transformed to Galaxy Jet.

"Power lever: illogical! Probability: impossible!" ABIS panicked. "Error! Error!!!"

"You wanted to see the power of my ancestors, well here's your chance!" Jet stated. Jet held the control box forward. "STAR SHOT!"

The crystal box unleashed a devastating blast that blasted the insane robot to piece. Along with it, the Ark of the Cosmos were destroyed forever. Up above, the dark cloud vanished and the black hole had disappeared. With the Arks destroyed, the Divine Wings had also returned to its normal state. Jet and Sonic had saved the Earth once again. Jet joined Sonic on the ground and both returned to their normal forms.

"Hey, Jet." Sonic called.

Jet looked over. Sonic presented him with his signature smirk and a thumb up. Jet chuckled for a moment before returning the thumb up. Soon, the whole group had joined to congratulate the two. But the celebration was short lived when the Divine Wings began to rumble.

"What's happening?" Storm asked.

"Because of the Arks, the Divine Wings are headed beck to their home." Shadow explained.

"We better get out of here! Come on, Jet!" Sonic called. As the four hedgehogs made their way, they noticed that the three birds were not following. "Jet?"

"Sorry, Sonic, but this is where our rivalry ends." Jet said sadly.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"We've decided...that it would be best if we return home." Wave said. "Our real home."

"So...this is goodbye." Shadow said. "You shall be missed."

"Sonic, I expect you to continue my legacy." Jet said.

Sonic said nothing as he looked down sadly. Sonic glanced at his rival one last time before leaving. The other hedgehogs followed his example. Once they had reached solid ground, the four heroes watched sadly as The Divine Wings reached beyond the clouds. Out in space, The Divine Wings had just passed the ARK and the remaining half of the moon. **(Eggman blew it up, remember.) **The babylonains were now forever out Earth's reach.

"Look's like we're going home." Storm said, equally sad. Jet and Wave made no comment. Just then, Storm spotted something shooting across space. "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

This had caught Jet and Wave's attention. The three birds watched as the star burned brightly across the dark reaches of space. They closed their eyes and began to make a wish. Unknown to each other, they all made the same wish.

"_I wish to go home."

* * *

_

The next day, life had returned to normal at Megalo Station. Shadow and the others were riding through the air roads in Shadow's car, which had miraculously survived the explosion. Shadow was driving, Sonic was in the passenger's seat, and Silver and Amy were in the back with their Gear.

"That was some adventure." Silver said. "And I can't believe you guys do this everyday."

"Some adventure." Shadow grumbled. "Because of that disaster, G.U.N. has suspended me for three months."

"What about the car?!" Sonic and Silver exclaimed.

"Enjoy your last ride." Shadow said, making the male hedgehogs groan.

"I just wonder why that robot wanted the Arks in the first place." Amy said.

"I found out that they had some type of programming in them." Shadow explained. I think that the robot was only acting on the Arks wishes. It had no idea what it was doing."

"You know, it's hard to believe that the Babylonians were really aliens." Sonic said.

"The Babylonians crash landed on our world centuries ago." Shadow explained. "Their king released the Arks into orbit..."

"And the Babylonians waited for them to fall back to Earth." Amy concluded. "Every time the saw a shooting star. Maybe that's why people began wishing on stars."

I just wish Jet didn't leave." Sonic said sadly.

"Why?" Silver asked. "With him gone, you're the Master of Extreme Gear now."

"Yeah. But Jet was the only real competition." Sonic said. "Maybe I should just hang up my board."

"Give up that easily, hedgehog?"

Sonic and the others looked over towards the familiar voice. In a hover car next to them was the Babylon Rogues, returned to Earth. Wave was driving, Storm was in the passenger's seat, and Jet kicked back in the back seat.

"Jet? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "I thought you were going home."

"I am home." Jet stated. "Besides...we have a little score to settle.

Sonic and Jet grinned at one another. The challenge had been thrown down. Jet and Sonic quickly reached for their Gear threw them into the air. The rivals jumped on and raced down the track.

"Some things never change." Silver said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Amy said.

"Believe me, it is." Shadow smirked.

"There's no place like home." Wave said.

"You saw that movie too?" Storm asked happily.

Wave banged her head into the steering wheel to stop herself from killing Storm. Sonic and Jet swerved past the moving car and turned the corner. Two rivals were now friends. But no matter what, the two are never willing to lose to one another. Life or death, nothing could break the bond they now shared. And it was all thanks to a star and a wish.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the desert outside the former Crimson Tower. All seemed calm until a mound of sand burst open. the cause of the sudden burst was none other the Meteor Tech Robot Leader. But because of Jet's attack, The robot leader was missing both its leg, its left arm, most of its armor, and top right part of its head. The robot crawled out into the sand with its one arm. 

"How...C-c-could I-I have L-lost." The robot said; its voice module sparking. "I-It's i-impossible!"

The robot crawled on its chest until its one arm gave out. The robot was now stranded in the middle of nowhere with no chance of survival. Just then, a figure loomed over the defeated robot. It was its creator: Dr. Eggman.

"I must say, you are a rotten one." Eggman said with a smile. "I like that. I may just keep you." A circuit fizzled out inside the robot. "Hmm. That body is too damaged and all my other robots have been shut down. Perhaps I should reconfigure you. maybe make you a part of my E-Series robots."

"R-r-reconfigure? E-S-series?" The robot questioned before shutting down.

Eggman moved closer and grabbed the robot by its head. The large scientist then ripped the robots head clean off and removed the unnecessary circuitry that was hanging loose. He held the robots head high and chuckled evilly.

"I shall call you...E-123 Omega." Eggman said sinisterly.

**THE END...for now**

* * *

**Please, read and review**


End file.
